


We Die Together Or Not At All

by summerinjun



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt, M/M, MENTIONS OF OTHER GROUPS, NCT being badasses but also a sweet ass family, Strong Language, be happy dont cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerinjun/pseuds/summerinjun
Summary: SM vs. JYP.NCT find themselves stuck in this war, trained to fight, hate, ad destroy their enemies.But no amount of training could prepare them for what was to come, and they would have to rely and trust, not just each other but even their enemies, in order to survive.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I wrote the first few chapters of this almost an entire year ago when I was still a new NCT babe lol. So my writing is a lot different now (and hopefully better lmao) so I hope you can get past these fairly meh chapters lol. I'd fix them but I'm lazy lol, and I only continued this story because an amazing writer inspired me! Go check ravenarc out, she has some of the best writing you could find! Thanks for deciding to read lol. 
> 
> ALSO: I DO NOT HATE JYP AD FAVOR SM. I'm a multi so i love a bunch of groups in each company, so this isn't meat to be hateful towards one :)

“Never trust, never hesitate, always kill.”

 

“Did you mumble?”

 

“NEVER TRUST. NEVER HESITATE. ALWAYS KILL.”

 

Rows of young men and boys stood still and straight, repeating the familiar words in one clear unison before a pacing man.

 

These 18 males have trained since age 12 with one thing burned into their young minds:

Kill their enemies from JYP.

 

“I trust you have today covered?” The man stood in front of their leader.

 

“Yes, sir. I have good agents to scout out for today.”

 

“Good. I’ll check in with you tonight. There won’t be any problems?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Alright then. Taeyong. Agents.” He nodded at them as he swiftly walked to the door. “Do your best.”

 

“Yes, Lee Soo Man, sir.” 18 heads bowed at the elder and boss, not moving even after the door closed with a bang.

 

“Alright,” Taeyong turned to face his team, “ Lucas, Mark, Ten, Jaehyun. Scout duty.”

The four nodded and picked up their weapons.

 

“Can I go?” A sweet voice asked behind him, and the room lost all of its previous air of respect, fear, and coldness.

 

Taeyong turned to find his youngest, Jisung, standing there with a smile and a gun half his body size.

 

“No.”

 

“Why not? I haven’t gone out yet, and I need the practice.” Jisung’s eyes were wide and innocent, and Taeyong almost forgot his professional nature, practically melting at the sight of the cute boy. How he managed to survive this long in the agency, Taeyong didn’t know.

 

“Sorry, kid.” Jaehyun walked by and patted his shoulder, “Once you become older then you can.”

“We can train in the courtyard,” Renjun suggested softly.

“I’m down,” the tall boy next to him smiled sweetly and pulled on Renjun’s and a brunette's arm.

 

“Jeno, wai-”

 

“C’mon, Jaemin, let’s go,” Jeno told the brunette, his smile never leaving his face. Haechan, Jisung, and Chenle followed, happy they were young enough to avoid the hard work.

 

“Those kids. How are they ever gonna make it out on real missions?” Kun shook his head but smiled.

 

“Just stay focused on your own work,” Taeyong reminded him, “We need better medicines and drugs for the missions.”

 

“I’m  _ trying _ ,” Kun huffed, “But I need the tech nerds to help me too.”

 

“HEY. I’ve been forced to do missions all week,  _ and _ I’ve been busy,” Doyoung’s soft, black hair covered his face as he leaned towards a computer screen, “At least I’m doing something. What’s Captain America doing?”

 

“I’m also on the field you dumbass.” Johnny grabbed his computer. “And I have to help the kids learn too.”

  
“We all do,” Taeil was loading a gun, “They just need more time. They’ll be good to go soon.”

 

“We don’t have time.” Yuta said, expression hard, “Once you think there’s more time, you make mistakes. You get slow. You die. And those kids will probably be first.”

 

“ _ Yuta _ !” Johnny’s eyes were wide.

 

“They’re young.” Taeyong hated to admit he cared so much. “If you have a problem with how inexperienced they are, then maybe you should go help them.”

 

Yuta tensed up, and a boy clung onto his arm quickly.

“Yuta.. please.. You wanna come with me to the lab? Or I can come shoot with you..” The boy’s eyes were innocent and pleading.

 

“Fine, Winwin..” Yuta relented. He was hard to the rest of his team, but everyone knew he had a soft spot for WinWin.

 

Winwin pulled Yuta out the room, and the rest of the members sighed, working silently for a good 10 minutes.

 

“Finish your work or practice,” Taeyong ordered, standing up. “We’ll probably have a mission tonight if the four find something.”

 

“And me?” Jungwoo asked meekly, almost hiding behind Doyoung.

 

“Practice tech or whatever. Or learn some new moves. We need to-”

 

A shout interrupted them, and pounding feet grew louder against the cold, marble floor.

The members stood up, tensed, and grabbed the nearest weapon.

Everyone ignored the fact that Jungwoo lifted a mere laptop in defense.

 

To their surprise, Mark burst in, yelling for Kun. 

 

“Meds right now!” He gasped for air, “In the lab.”

 

Kun rushed off immediately in the direction, without asking questions.

 

“Secure our area,” Mark ordered Doyoung and Johnny, “Make sure it's clear. One of you see if you can find a building about one and a half miles away, south.” He was about to dash away, but Taeyong stopped him.

 

“Who is it? Who got hurt?”

 

“Jaehyun.” 


	2. Chapter Two

 

“Ten and I to the left. Lucas, Jaehyun- right.” Mark instructed. 

 

“Got it. Signal if there’s anything.” Lucas and Jaehyun ran off to the right side of the forest.

 

“You think they’ll ever give you a break?” Ten whispered to Mark as they walked. 

“Why? You trying to steal my leader spot?” Mark replied with a teasing grin.

 

“Taeyong is technically the overall leader. Plus I’m older than you so why can’t I be?” Ten said jokingly.

 

Everyone, even Taeyong, recognized Mark as one of the most capable. Lee Sooman even ordered him in charge of many missions. Mark deserved it, though, and he was constantly working, never complaining.

 

“Because your a dumbwit, shitapon.”

 

“It’s not pronounced like that!” Ten protested, “That’s unfair. Plus we’re always supposed to use our code names, remember?”

 

“Just scout ‘Ten’,” Mark grinned, laidback but eyes wary as he scanned the horizon. Scouting was never really dangerous as long as they stayed on their own land.

“See anything? Those JYPricks are getting dangerous. Doyoung said another fort popped up on our radar. They’re getting closer to us.”

 

“Nothing. How far you wanna go out?” Ten asked, enjoying the breeze against his face, dreaming of sweet bliss.

 

“Are you sleeping? Eyes open, Ten. Nothing here. Anything for you guys?” Mark asked to his earpiece.

 

“Nothing. Should we come back?” Lucas’ voice crackled, breaking up slightly.

 

“Jeezus. Is there a bad signal? How far did you fuckers go?”

 

“We’re coming back.”

 

“They ignored your question,” Ten smirked playfully and began to help Mark up.

 

“At least they weren’t daydreaming. Who were you dreaming of any way? John?”

 

Ten dropped Mark, who fell to the ground with a sparkle in his eye.

“Fuck off,” Ten began to walk back, Mark’s laughter ringing in his ear.

 

Their fortress came into view again, and Jaehyun and Lucas were walking to meet them.

 

“Well that was boring,” Jaehyun smiled, “Let’s go back and tell the kids that they missed out.”

 

Mark laughed, “yeah,we saw JYP release a killer dog.”

 

“And it attacked us-”

 

“But we fought  _ soo  _ hard,” Lucas laughed.

“And we definitely killed it!” 

 

“I got this scar,” Jaehyun teased, lifting up his sleeve.

 

“That came from months ago,” Ten grinned.

 

“They’ll believe it, i’m sure.” The four giggled and prepared to open the gate with the facial recognition.

 

“In we go then,” Mark let Ten and Lucas walk in first.

“Mr. Jaehyun?” Mark smiled, and the other began to walk towards him, already preparing for their skit with a happy smile on his face.

 

It happened too fast.

 

There was a whizzing sound, and Jaehyun’s body jerked towards Mark. His eyes went wide in shock, then he fell to the ground in front of the others. His body landed with a sick thud. Blood seeped on to his shirt, creating a growing stain, and Jaehyun’s skin went pale and cold.

 

“Luc- ten!” Mark whipped out his gun and began to shoot in the direction of the unknown enemy.

“Go, GO!” He yelled over the loud bangs.

 

Ten and Lucas carried Jaehyun inside, and Mark scanned the forest. He couldn’t see anything or anyone.

“Mark, c’mon!” He heard someone shout, and with one last shot, he ran in and closed the door.

 

He ran past the kids, most of who looked confused and alarmed.

Renjun took action first. 

“Jaemin, you and me to the lab! Jeno, find John and Doyoung. Haechan, take care of them and stay here.” The three boys dashed off, leaving the other three to stand there.


	3. Chapter Three

“Where was he shot?” Kun asked.

 

“Back, I think.” Mark grabbed a syringe and began to fill it.

 

Kun turned the still Jaehyun over gently.

“Winnie, my tools!”

 

Winwin obeyed and put his gloves on.

Outside, Renjun, Jaemin, and most of the members watched quietly.

 

“Jaehyun, don’t freak out, ok? Stay awake for me and I’ll take out the bullet ok?”

 

“..Weak bargain,” Jaehyun whispered, and Kun could hear his smile.

 

“I’m saving your life so you better give me some cookies or something. Or ask tech nerds to give me more to work with, yea?” Kun asked.

 

Beside him, Winwin stuck the syringe in, and Jaehyun grunted.

“Jaehyun?”

 

“Yea sure,” the boy gasped. The lights were glaring, the room going fuzzy. It was too loud and bright. Couldn’t they let him rest and have some darkness?

 

“Hey, Jae,” Mark took over so Kun could focus. “After this is over, you get a break, hm? No more boring scout duty?”

 

“Don’t.. _ you _ need the break?” Jaehyun’s voice was faint.

 

“Sure, sure. We all can. Maybe we can go to the beach..you like sand right? Back in America maybe? Somewhere nice?”

 

“Can we get ice cream?”

 

They all knew everything besides their loyalty to SM was a fantasy, but it sure was a fucking nice fantasy.

 

“Of course. What kind? If you say mint, I swear, I’ll-”

 

“I like mint,” Jaehyun whispered then clenched his eyes shut as Kun found the bullet.

 

“Stay still, love.” Kun’s voice was silky smooth, but his expression was focused as he tried to get the bullet.

 

“Jae, wanna play a game with me later?” Winwin asked softly with a sweet expression, and Jaehyun lost his focus and worries as he stared at the fresh face. A wave of pain brought him back to reality, and he bit back a scream.

 

Winwin stabbed a syringe in him again, and Kun put soft cotton over his wound.

 

“It’s out,” Kun breathed tiredly, wrapping Jaehyun’s back carefully.

 

Outside, eight heads looked at each other in relief.

 

“I hate this job, Jae.” Mark sighed, ‘Look what you make me do.”

 

“You’re good at it. You should be in the lab more often,” Kun said, cleaning his hands.

“Not as trained in this area as you two. Anyhow, I’m busy in the mission field.” Mark sighed again, rubbing Jaehyun’s hand. 

 

“You alright?” Winwin asked, putting his tools away.

“Thanks,” Jaehyun whispered.

“Get some rest. We’ll move you to your bed a little later ok?” Kun laid a blanket over him, motioning for the other two to leave. 

 

“You’re tired, i can stay with him for now,” Winwin offered, and Kun didn’t protest, allowing Mark to lead him out of the room.

 

“Is he alright?” Taeyong immediately asked anxiously.

 

“Yea. Let’s go back to the room. We need to talk,” Mark instructed, leading the way.

 

“You saw all that right? Soon you’ll be experienced to join me in the lab for real things like that,” Kun told Jaemin and Renjun. The two younger nodded earnestly and followed the doctor to the room.

 

Johnny, Doyoung, Lucas, and the rest of the kids sat up in the room when they walked in.

 

“Jaehyun..is he..?”

 

“He’s alright.” Taeyong reassured, “We had a good team of doctors.”

 

Kun laid his head on Doyoung, and the other rubbed his hand. 

“Good job, Kun.”

 

“John, Doyoung did you find anything?” Mark cut straight to business.

“No forts or buildings anywhere,” Johnny shook his head, “We traced as far as we could but nothing showed up.”

 

“It was close range,” Mark looked troubled, “The bullet had to have been from a simple gun, and they’d need to be close for that.”

 

“What does that mean?” Chenle asked quietly.

 

“They’re sending people out closer to us. On our own territory,” Yuta shook his head, “They’re just asking for a war.”

 

“They’re advancing. How’d they get past our radar?” Doyoung was typing furiously, “I don’t understand.”

 

“We need to act fast then,” Taeyong spoke up. “The only thing we can do is attack their root before they can get to ours. Before they hurt any more of our team.”

 

“Taeyong..?” Mark looked questioningly at him. 

 

“I told you we’d have a mission tonight,” Taeyong told Jungwoo, “Everyone suit up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback much appreciated :) and I promise the plot will get better lmao. Thank you for reading!!


	4. Chapter Four

“I don’t want to sit back,” Jaehyun whined from his bed.

“Don’t be stupid,” Taeyong rolled his eyes, “You’d be a liability.”

“Rude.” Jaehyun sighed, watching Taeyong lock a gun and place it in his belt.

“I’m glad you’re not dead,” Taeyong said, back facing Jaehyun.

“Thanks. Me too.”

He turned around, “I’m not joking.”

“And neither am I when I tell you that you better come back to me in one perfect piece,” Jaehyun said seriously.

Taeyong stared at him. His eyes were a dark wine color, intoxicating and dangerous, drawing Taeyong in to just get a sweet taste of Jaehyun. Taeyong reached a hand out to touch the smooth, warm cheek, embracing the sign that he was well and alive.

“We’ll be back. It’s just a simple little mission, just a base or two.” Taeyong lied with a smile.

“Be safe, please?”

“I’ll try.” Taeyong unwillingly let go of Jaehyun’s hand and left the room. His heart immediately felt empty and hollow, but he was forced to push the thought away. They couldn’t afford to be distracted tonight.

 

 

“We messed up today.” Lee Sooman stood in front of 17 boys now. “Our enemies are closer, and we can’t risk mistakes now. You’re sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Yes, sir.” Mark and Taeyong nodded.

“Alright. I’ll trust you in that much. You have your agents?”

“Yes, sir, we’ll take all but the kids.”  
“I trust your instincts, Taeyong, but this is where I step in. You’re attacking the mother base, and you expect to succeed with 13 people?”

“Our agents are capable, sir.”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you perform this unless you have your entire team. I’m also ordering some other units to aid you tonight” Lee said.

“With all due respect, sir, they’re only kids..they’re still inexperienced.”

“We’ll see if your training and leadership is good enough then,” Lee Sooman held a thin smile, eyes sharp and cold, expression unmoving.

He walked away, leaving the 17 in silence.

“Impossible. I’m not bringing you on such a high risk mission.” Taeyong faced the younger members.

“Taeyong, we need to do this. We’re capable.” Jeno insisted. His face looked too serious, his usual smile gone. Taeyong couldn’t bear to lose it nor could he lose the others.

“Please, Taeyong. If we don’t do it tonight, then they’ll keep attacking us.” Jaemin said, his face too innocent.

“They’re right,” Yuta said impatiently, “We need to go- now or never.”

Taeyong looked hesitantly at Mark, who returned the expression. He turned to face the other members, looking at all of them. 

On one side, the agents who’ve done this before, turned cold and willing to kill.   
In the middle, the ones trained not to hurt, but to heal. To hack. To help their own team but not directly harm the enemies.   
On the right, the young. The innocent. Those who’ve been trained to hate, and were forced into this war. They didn’t deserve this. They didn’t deserve to lose so much. None of them did.  
But it had to be done.

“Alright. Follow me then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually really appreciate you if you got this far <3


	5. Chapter Five

17 boys squished into one large van, bouncing along a dark, unpaved road to the base.

 

“We’ll stay here in the van,” Johnny said. “I’ll keep Doyoung, Jeno, and Jungwoo.”

 

“Kun, stay here in case we need you when we get back.” Taeyong ordered.

 

“Winwin too.” Yuta spoke up.

 

“We need a doc on hand, Yuta.”

 

“I’m not letting him on field,” Yuta said fiercely, “He stays or I stay too.” His arm was around Winwin protectively.

 

“That’s not your choice to make,” Mark said, and Yuta’s eyes burned, with hate or protective instinct, no one knew.

 

“Jaemin and I can go. We’ve learned enough to help. Worst case scenario, we can keep someone alive until Kun comes.” Renjun spoke.

 

Jeno’s head snapped up, eyes alarmed and protesting.

 

Kun hesitated but nodded his approval.

 

“Ok then.” The air was tense.

 

“Sooman said there were other teams that’ll meet us by the JYP building,” Taeil said, and they all nodded in false remembrance. No one had forgotten a single thing- no one had that luxury.

 

Silence filled the vehicle, and no one knew what to say. They didn’t talk again until the van skidded to an abrupt stop, grass and stones flying.

 

“Grab your weapons.”

 

34 hands reached for their gear.

 

“Stay on comms and be ready for calls.” Taeyong ordered, 16 heads nodding in unison.

 

“Jisung with me, Lucas, and Jaemin. Mark, take Chenle and Ten. Yuta, Haechan, Taeil, and Renjun .”

 

“Check in every 5 minutes if you can. Be careful and help each other.” Mark added, mostly to the younger members.

 

“And don’t die, cause then I’ll have to do work.” Kun forced a small smile but failed in easing the tension.

 

“If we happen to get split or you find yourself in trouble, get out as fast as possible and come straight back to the van if it’s safe. Do anything necessary to get out, but don’t forget your loyalty to SM. If you’re caught, you know the rules- you can’t say anything. Don’t believe anything they say.”

 

“Never trust, never hesitate, always kill.” Mark enforced, and everyone repeated the words that mattered most now.

 

They began to climb out of the vehicle. Jeno grabbed Jaemin and Renjun’s arm, stopping them. 

 

“What?”

 

“Be careful,” Jeno told them, “Come back safe for me.” 

 

“You know it,” Renjun smiled, closing the van door. They turned to face their waiting members.

 

“Well then, let’s go.”

  
  
  


“Jisung, stay close.” Taeyong whispered. “Lucas, you got eyes?”

 

“Yea, i do,” Lucas pointed to his face, then looked straight ahead to ignore Taeyong’s stern glare. Behind him, Jaemin stifled a laugh.

 

“Mark, take the right entrance. Yuta- the back. I’ll cover the front.” Taeyong messaged, and motioned for his team to follow him.

 

Their shoes left a soft crunch on the dirt. The moon shone like a white spotlight on the building as they crept closer. The shadows from the walls hung over the grass, like a monster creeping towards them. 

 

Suddenly, a hand clamped over Taeyong’s mouth. He let out a muffled cry and tried to throw his body around towards his attacker, but it was dodged. Beside him, Lucas, Jaemin, and Jisung were held in a grip as well.

 

“Shh.” His attacker whispered, “We’ve been sent by Lee Sooman to help you guys. But you need to stay quiet.” The hand was instantly released on all of them.

 

A tall one showed them their SM engraved gun and clothes, making sure Taeyong approved.

 

“We didn’t want to risk alarming you and causing noise. The rest of my team and friends are doing the same to your other members right now.”

 

Taeyong hesitated then nodded. “Good. Thank you.”

 

“No problem. You kids got a way in here?”

 

It just struck Taeyong now how much older some of their helpers sounded, but their mask covered up their true identity.

 

“Uh yea- yes. We have it ready.”

 

“Alright then. Let’s go,” one gestured for him to proceed, “For safety reasons let’s continue sticking with code names, per SM way. Call me Suho.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little exo cameo there lol. Can't NOT include the best in this lol.


	6. Chapter Six

“Doyoung, get us in. D-3, back door. Watch for the cams.” Yuta whispered.

 

“On it.” 

 

“Ok, be ready. We only have a minute to get in and past the security cams before Do can turn it back on or it’ll be too suspicious.” 

 

“20 seconds.” Doyoung corrected, “Tell me when ready.”

 

“Alright, you- what did you say your name was again?”

 

“D.O.”

 

“Dee-oh? We’re gonna go in, and I’ll need you to take the right side with, uh, shoomin.”

 

“Xiumin, actually. But yes. Would you rather we divide our team with yours?’

 

Taeil, Renjun, and Haechan looked at Yuta, who responded, “ I’d prefer to stay with my group so I know their safety is in my hands.”

 

His members hid a smile.

 

“Understood,” Xiumin nodded approvingly, “Signal then.”

 

“Alright, Doyoung. Count down in 5.”

 

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1- 20 seconds!” Doyoung shrieked in their ears.

 

“Hey!” Taeil hissed but they were already on the move.

 

The door swung open easily thanks to Doyoung’s hacking, and the boys quietly and swiftly split up to take out guards.

 

Yuta kicked a male guard, causing him to double up. With a smooth and quiet motion, he stabbed a hidden knife into his stomach and pushed him behind a counter.

 

Taeil shoved another body in the same spot, panting softly. 

The two turned around to help their younger ones. Haechan, more trained with the elders, was finishing off one guard easily. Renjun held his own, and Taeil delt the last blow. The two carried the body to hide.

 

Renjun’s face showed complete discomfort and disgust with the task, but he kept his mouth shut and followed the others down the hallway. Behind Yuta and Taeil’s backs, he scrubbed furiously at a stain of blood on his sleeve.He desperately wanted that guilt and sin off of him. It was unlike any procedure he had done, where his hands had even been covered in blood and gore.  _ He’d been trying to save a life, hadn’t he? What was he doing now? His parents, wherever they were, whoever they were.. Would they be ashamed of who he was now? _

 

“You did good,” Haechan whispered, taking his trembling hand, “Focus, ok? We gotta stay safe. Just stay with me and I’ll protect you.”

 

Renjun nodded gratefully.

 

“We’re in,” Yuta said ahead of them, “Where are you guys?”

 

A second of silence before a voice crackled, “Mark in. We secured the right wing.”

 

“Good. Taeyong- next orders?”

 

“A little- busy!” Taeyong sounded loud and restrained.

 

“We’re heading upstairs then.” 

 

“Yuta, wait for orders.” Mark’s voice was clear and firm.

 

“No time. I’m taking my team upstairs. Ask the backups if you need.”

 

“Yuta-”

 

“Follow me. We’re finishing this tonight.” The others could only follow him, looking warily at each other.

  
  


“Fuck.” Mark swore. “We need to go upstairs.”

 

Ten looked tense but didn’t object. “You positive?”

 

“Yea, Yuta will need our help. Hey, Sehun,” Mark called out to the nearest ally, “Can you and the rest of your team secure down here? I’m going up.”

 

Sehun nodded and ran down the hallway.

 

“Fast. Yuta’s gonna make a mess,” Mark grumbled, springing for the Stairs.

 

Chenle and Ten cocked their guns, wary as they walked down a dark hallway.

 

“Yuta, where are you?” Mark hissed.

 

He didn’t get a response on comms but loud bangs on the other side of the building answered his question.

 

“What are they doing?” Ten was alarmed, “Mark- we going?” 

 

“.. Fuck. Yea. Chenle stay behind me,” Mark ordered, running to the sounds of the gunfire.

 

“Taeyong- where are you?”

 

“We’re coming up. Investigate but stay back. It sounds dangerous. Yuta, get out of there!” Taeyong shouted.

 

There was no way that they’d be sneaking an attack anymore. With an angry shout, Mark burst into a room, gun ready.

 

At a table, 7 heads turned to look at him, eyes widening.

 

“No one move.” Ten ordered. “Where’s The Head Of JYP?” 

 

“Who’s asking?” One young man warily stood up, hands still lifted.

 

“Someone with a gun that’ll shoot real soon. So tell me, where is he?” 

 

“Not here.”

 

“You’ll tell me how to destroy this building and allow me and my members to leave alive. Then maybe I’ll consider letting you live.” 

 

“Put The gun down and I’ll consider letting your teammates live.” 

 

A cold, hard barrel touched the back of Mark’s neck, and his skin tingled. 

 

He didn’t turn around, but stayed still. “Why don’t you put that gun down. You can shoot me but I’ll get in a good shot too.” 

 

“I don’t know. It seems one little doc doesn’t want to die. There’s a couple other fighters too. We’re getting the rest right now.” Mark could hear the smirk in his voice, and he stilled. Beside him, Chenle shifted uneasily. Images of Renjun, Haechan, Taeil, and Yuta screaming and bloody flashed across his mind.

 

“Guns down.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	7. Chapter Seven

Taeyong ran up the stairs, momentarily forgetting the rest of his team as he anxiously tried to find the rest of his members.

 

“Taeyong!” Lucas stopped him. “Clear your head. We need to move fast but careful. It could be a trap.”

 

“You’re right, sorry.” Taeyong shook his head, “ follow me. Johnny, find all possible ways to level 2 left side!” 

 

“On it.”

 

“Is everything ok there?” Kun’s soft and sensible voice came through. 

 

“I..I don’t know. Be prepared when we come back. Doyoung find all possible escape routes.” 

 

“There’s a back stairwell,” Johnny informed, “Taeyong. Do you need backup?”

 

“Not yet. Stay out.” Taeyong lead his team up the stairs, shots still being heard. 

 

“Lucas,” he looked at him, and the boy nodded. They shared an understanding look, and in that moment, they both swore to protect the youngest members of their team at any risk.

“Ok. Jisung, Jaemin stay behind us.”

 

They ran in quietly, trying to find the source. Suddenly, the shooting stopped, and the hallways were quiet again.

 

Taeyong put a finger to his lips as they crept around corners, suddenly feeling anxious.

 

“Please let me help him!” 

 

The four stopped, and Jaemin’s eyes grew wide at the sound of Renjun’s voice. 

 

“That’s what he gets for being nasty.” A deep voice spoke back.

 

“I’m..fine, Renjun. Stay there.” 

 

Yuta.

 

Taeyong tightened his grip around his gun as they peered around a corner.

 

Yuta lay on the floor, clutching a bleeding leg. Renjun knelt a few feet away, eyes fearful. Haechan and Taeil sat in a corner nearby. Six guns were trained on them.

 

“Please, just let me look at him..”

 

“Poor boy, isn’t he, Nichkhun?” One sneered. “ where you coming from? I’m having the rest of my friends to help gather up your members.”

 

Taeyong bit back a scream. He looked over at Lucas. It was now or never- they could attack and had a chance at overpowering them, especially if Taeil and Haechan joined in. 

 

“1..2..” 

 

“Ah here they are!” One of the enemies laughed, and Taeyong froze when he saw Mark being shoved to the ground next to Yuta. Chenle and Ten, hands tied, were also forced to the ground. 

 

“Tie ‘em up, JB.” One boy smiled and threw JB pairs of black bands.

 

“You came at a great time, YoungK.” JB and a few other boys forced the bands onto the rest of the hostages.

 

Taeyong looked alarmingly at the other three. They had no chance of overpowering them now.

 

“Backup.” He whispered, “now.”

 

“Taeyong-what? You’re br-eaking up.” Johnny’s voice cut out.

 

“Backup, john, RIGHT NO-“

 

“Well, look here.” A voice caused Taeyong to look behind him. 

 

He stared into the barrel of a gun.

 

“You know how it works. Up and at em.”

 

Unwillingly, the four walked over to the rest of the boys. Taeyong ignored Mark’s pleading look.

 

“Nice one, Dowoon. You cut out all signals and tech?”

 

“You know it, Jackson.” The thin boy smiled and played with his laptop.

 

Taeyong looked at them silently with burning eyes. His mind was spinning. He hoped Johnny had heard him.

 

“So.. SM are ya?”

 

“I don’t know who SM is, I’m only here to find someone.” Taeyong responded automatically, but his voice shook.

 

“Nice try.” One of them swiped his gun, and flipped it around. 

 

“And nice weapons. You mind telling us where you got them?”

 

Taeyong was silent. He looked over at the rest of them, sending them sharp looks to stay quiet. They looked down.

 

“This isn’t gonna work.” JB said, annoyed, “split ‘em.”

 

“Wait-no!” Mark lunged for Haechan, who was getting pulled the other way.

 

“Hey!” 

 

There were loud shouts, and a buzzing sound went off. All the members wearing the bands let out a scream and fell to the ground.

 

Jaemin rushed over to Renjun, who lay gasping in agony.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“We got some good tech of our own actually. It makes it  _ really _ hard to escape.”  Nichkhun grinned. “We good to go now?”

 

“HEY!” 

 

Taeyong strained to see his members, shouting, “don’t fight!”

 

There was another tussle or two before it died down.

 

“We won’t get anywhere fighting.” Taeyong muttered, panting.

 

“Right. Smart man,” Jae nodded. “Off you go then.”

 

Taeyong, Mark, and Yuta exchanged a look, then they instantly divided themselves into a new team. 

 

Taeyong took Jisung, Chenle, and Ten. Mark made sure to stand by Haechan, Taeil, and Renjun, and Yuta grabbed Lucas and Jaemin. Even split up, they could try to protect each other at the very least.

 

“This good for you?” Taeyong asked.

 

“Hmm.. alright. We need a little incentive though.” He looked around before yanking Jisung and Renjun by their shirts. 

 

“Wait-“

 

“Take them off.”

 

“Hey wait- RENJUN!” Jaemin screamed, being pulled away with the others. Screams and cries for Renjun and their maknae faded away. They weren’t scared for themselves- they were scared for those two.

 

“Let’s go into a nice little room, hm? The names Yugyeom.” A young man pushed the two into a dark, stone room before closing the door. They shivered, and Renjun grabbed Jisung’s hand to comfort the trembling boy. 

 

“Now look. I don’t want to hurt you. You’re only kids. But if your leader and friends don’t start talking then I’m gonna have to bang you up a bit. Do you understand?”

 

Renjun nodded, heart beating.

 

“Good. Then where do I have to start?” Yugyeom’s eyes sparkled dangerously.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also love GOT7 and Day6 lmao :) hope ur enjoying <3


	8. Chapter Eight

“If you’ve hurt them-“ Yuta growled, “I don’t care if you fucking shoot me, I swear I’ll-“

Lucas clamped a hand over his mouth quickly, and Yuta wrenched himself free, giving Lucas a dirty look.

 

“They probably can’t hear you anyway,” Mark said furiously.

 

Despite the threat of separation, they’d all been locked in one small room. They’d taken Chenle first, exploiting the young one for answers.

 

“They’ll hear everything once I shove a bullet up their ass!”

 

“Yuta could you not? You’re the reason we’re in this mess,” Haechan glared.

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah! If you had waited on orders we could’ve been more prepared!”

 

“If I had waited, they’d come down and shoot us anyway!”

 

“And how is this any better?” 

 

“SHUT UP.” Taeyong ordered. “We need to think about surviving right now. All of us.” 

 

Silence filled the room.

 

“Renjun and Jisung..” Jaemin whimpered, and Taeil pulled him into his embrace.

 

“They’re most likely using them to get answers out of us. Do you think Johnny will come?” Ten asked. He didn’t dare hope. But he wanted to.

 

“I hope so.”

 

“And you think they’ll succeed?” Yuta shook his head, “ I’m sure Lee Sooman’s ‘help’ is gone already. You think he’s gonna give a shit about us anymore? So we’re left with who? Tech nerds? Two doctors? They’d be lucky to make it up a stairwell.”

 

His words put a heavy blanket over the air, and everyone looked down. A few glared at him, but no one bothered to object him. They knew he was right.

 

“Let me see your leg,” Jaemin pulled himself next to Yuta.

 

“It’s fine. Just got a gash because I resisted,” Yuta replied, unwillingly letting Jaemin pull up his pants leg.

 

“It’s a little worse than that,” Jaemin said dryly, staring at the long, ragged scar. He felt in his pocket then took out a square of cotton and placed it firmly on Yuta’s leg to stop any more bleeding.

 

Everyone lapsed into silence again. No one had the heart to say anything motivational. 

“So what?” Mark spoke up, letting Haechan rest on his shoulder, “We just accept death now?”

 

“Maybe we should,” Lucas shrugged. “Yuta’s right. We’ll be lucky for all of us to make it out of here.” 

 

Mark looked to Taeyong for help, but the leader tilted his head away from them. He had failed his team, he’d failed Lee Sooman, and he’d failed for everything he stood for. But where was Jaehyun? Back at their base. Safe, warm, and sleeping. He’d promised to go back- back to those dark, warm eyes and silky smooth hands, back to his soft waves of hair and fresh, pink lips. He wanted him right now, but he told himself, it was better for him not to be. Jaehyun was safe, and that’s all Taeyong wanted. He could die peacefully.

 

“Taeyong! We need a plan. A plan is better than nothing. We might as well try.” Mark raised his voice. “Maybe you don’t care about dying.” He looked at Yuta, at Taeyong, to everyone. “Maybe you’ve given up- you’ve accepted that you can die today. Well what about me? About him, or him?” Mark pointed to Haechan and Jaemin. “You think we want to die? You think any of us really want to die? You’re willing to let the person next to you die just because you’ve given up.”

 

“And the other kids. They’re probably scared as hell. And everyone else! Ten, do you think Johnny wants you to die? You think Winwin would be happy that you’re gone, Yuta? What about Jaehyun? Or Kun, Doyoung, Jungwoo, or Jeno? We don’t fight for ourselves, we fight so that everyone around us can survive. And they can’t do that if you’re dead.” Mark was out of breath, but his eyes were determined. 

 

Haechan stroked his hair gently, running his fingers through the soft, brown field. Mark squeezed his hand and whispered, “Don’t die on me.”

 

“Never, Mark Lee.”

 

Jaemin shifted nervously, waiting for his seniors’ answers. He desperately wanted Jeno and Renjun by his side. He wanted Jeno’s sparkling diamond eyes and sweet smile. He wanted Renjun’s pure and kind face, his delicate hands that would rub Jaemin’s shoulders and hold his hand. He longed for it, like he knew the rest of his members longed for their love and soulmates.

 

“I guess you’re right,” Taeyong’s voice cracked and he sat up to clear it, “ I haven’t been a very good leader-”

 

“Very shitty, actually,” Haechan smiled, and everyone bit back a laugh.

 

Taeyong grinned slightly, “Yeah, you’re right. I can’t believe it took Mark of all people to bring me back.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mark protested.

 

“You’re the best at fighting, but I always thought you were an idiot on any other topic.”

 

Mark couldn’t hide a laugh anymore, and Haechan giggled beside him. Everyone else cracked a grin, and Yuta allowed the corner of his mouth to lift slightly.

 

“You guys are great members,” Taeyong embraced Jaemin, “And I’m sorry I didn’t lead you well enough. But Mark’s right. We should get out of here- not just for yourself but for everyone else. The good of SM too. So forget who or what caused us to be in this situation because it doesn't matter. We’re gonna find a way to escape.”

 

The door burst open, interrupting their thoughts and causing them to jump. 

 

“Hope you weren’t too lonely,” a tall, thin young man said. Behind him, three others stood.

 

“Call me Mark.” He said, and everyone looked over at their own Mark, who shrugged.

 

“You’re little friend wasn’t very informative.”

 

“We don’t tell the younger ones anything.” Yuta quickly responded, and Taeyong nodded, grateful for the smart response.

 

“Alright, then you.” JYP Mark pointed to Yuta, and two boys came in and grabbed him by his shirt. It struck the SM members how young they looked. They could be as young as Jisung.

 

“Tell me what you know then.”

 

“I don’t know anything.” He received a swift kick, and the members stayed quiet, eye fearful.

 

“Try again. Where’s Lee Sooman and what is he planning? You came to destroy us- are you planning a bigger war?”

 

“I don’t know-are you planning to let me go?” Yuta received another blow. His head dropped down and legs gave out, being held up only by the two boys. Taeyong looked away.

 

“You can’t win,” Yuta almost laughed, “You’ll never get anything from us.”

 

Mark looked infuriated. “JB! Jackson! Get your ass in here!” He turned back to them. “If this doesn't give you a reason to help us, then you really are better off dead.”

 

JB and Jackson shoved Renjun and Jisung into the room, holding them in a strong grip. Renjun counted the faces, alarmed that Chenle was nowhere to be found.

 

“They’re kids.” Taeyong tried to keep a steady and strong voice as he looked at the two’s fearful faces. They didn’t seem to have been harmed, and that was a good sign.

 

“Felix and I.N are kids, and you were willing to burn them down in this building.”

 

“We didn’t know there were kids in here. JYP has messed up your brain,” Yuta sniffed, and Mark sent him warning looks. 

 

“You wanna talk now?” JB raised an eyebrow.

 

Renjun’s eyes warned  _ no _ . They had a duty to SM before anything else- that’s what they had been taught. They couldn’t risk it now.

 

JB tightened his grip on him, and Yuta’s expression faltered.

 

“No- think of SM!” Renjun choked out desperately.

 

“SM is shit! Do you think they’ve actually cared about you?” JB roared, “They only care what you can do for them- even if it means someone dying. They won’t stop to get what they want, and Sooman just uses his agents. He abuses them for his gain, and he doesn't consider anything about any of you fucking people!” 

 

Eyes ablazed, he repeated, “Tell me everything now.” His voice was dangerous, and Taeyong didn’t know what to do.

 

Jackson shifted uncomfortably, but tightened his grip on Jisung.

 

“Tell ME!”

 

Jisung winced in pain, and Taeyong instantly gave up. “Ok, Ok!  Just let them go.”

 

“ _ No _ !” Renjun tried again.  _ What were they doing? _ “Don’t do this for us, you can’t give up your loyalty!”

 

“Could you _ shut up _ ?” JB yanked his head up to stare into his eyes, glaring.

 

“Renjun, Stop.” Mark ordered, but Renjun was in panic.  _ Was this a plan?  _ He tried to ask Mark, and he nodded instantly.

 

Liar.

 

He couldn’t lie to Renjun- he never could. It was easier to lie to a hard, cold person or even someone naive like Jisung. But to a sensible but sweet and kind Renjun, Mark felt it wasn’t justice to do such a thing to him. He’d never been good at it when they were younger. He still wasn’t.

 

“Lee sooman,” Taeyong took a shuddering breath, and it was clear he was going to give up. Not now. Not for the sake of them. 

 

“Don’t say anything! They’re not gonna say anything!” Renjun screamed at his kidnappers.

 

“Renjun, no-“

 

“Will you shut the fuck up?” Jackson yelled. “Start talking in five seconds or someone’s gonna get hurt.” He tightened his hold on Jisung. 

 

“Don’t! What do you need to know?” Taeyong pleaded. He didn’t look at Jisung’s wide eyes, staring at Jackson instead. 

 

“Everything.”

 

“O-our base is about 30 miles from here, northeast.” Taeyong ignited the looks he got from his members. He’d be damned if he didn’t try to save his own team before Lee Sooman and his puppets. 

 

“How can we get in?”

 

“There’s only one main door..” Taeyong trailed off, feeling conflicted at Mark’s gaze.

 

“Continue.” JB said coldly.

 

“I…” He made the mistake of looking at Jisung and Renjun, seeing their fresh, innocent faces. Pure souls and bright eyes, loyalty written all over of their face. Still dedicated to SM, but where has that gotten them now? He made the mistake of looking at them. He made the mistake of hesitating. He made too many mistakes.

 

A sharp bang startled all of them. JB reloaded his gun, an expressionless half smirk on his face. Taeyong’s eyes widened and he turned to his members.

 

Yuta let out a groan as he slumped to the floor, the two boys letting go of their hold. Taeyong stopped breathing as he watched Yuta slowly get up.

 

To their shock, he seemed unharmed, and Yuta got to his knees, shock on his own face as he looked for the absent bullet wound.

 

“Renjun?” Jisung’s voice was frail.

 

Heads turned to where Renjun stood, hunched over. A small gasp escaped Renjun’s mouth as he turned around, hand clutched to his side.

 

Blood spilled between his fingers, and he staggered.

 

_ No. _

 

Jaemin and Renjun exchanged a quick look, Jaemin’s expression horrified and disbelieving. Renjun smiled slightly before dropping to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my poor sweet bias T-T (everyone's my bias tho but still!)


	9. Chapter Nine

“NO!” Screams were heard, and half of them bolted up angrily.

 

Jackson pointed his gun at Jisung and all went silent, besides the gasps of Renjun and the weeping of Jaemin.

 

A hand shot out and stopped Jackson. He turned to face whoever had stopped him. 

 

A tall, handsome boy looked at him seriously. “You shot one kid already. Leave it.”

 

“Get off me, Chan.”

 

“I’m not letting you hurt any more kids. Out.” Chan jerked his head towards the exit, and the two young JYP boys scurried out the door. “Take one to interrogate and leave.”

 

Jackson huffed his disagreeing understanding and shoved Jisung to the ground. He  jerked his thumb towards Taeyong.

 

Taeyong’s eyes grew as JB and Mark came towards him.

 

“No! Let me stay..” he looked at Renjun. “Please, I’ll come with you willingly if you just take care of him!”

 

Chan hesitated but Jackson interrupted, glaring at him.

 

“Don’t mess with this, Chan. You’ve stopped me once, the rest is mine.” 

 

Chan looked at their faces then stomped out. The members’ face fell. They were relying on this unexpected friend.

 

“Out.” JB showed no mercy. “Sorry, friend but we have orders. Get up or I’ll make you get up.”

 

“Please just help him!” Taeyong pleaded but it was useless. They dragged him out, still yelling for his members.

 

The door closed with a loud bang, and everyone jumped again.

 

Jaemin instantly slid to Renjun and propped his head up onto his knees.

 

“Injunnie,” Jaemin whispered. 

 

Mark joined Jaemin, and the rest of the members got closer, nervous and quiet. Yuta remained in the back, silent and frozen as he stared at a wall.

 

“It’s a side wound. Did it hit any organs?” Mark took charge. 

 

Renjun coughed, causing his body to spasm. Jaemin grabbed his hand and whispered soothing things into his ear, his own voice trembling.

 

“I don’t..don’t think so. It feels close to..” Renjun couldn’t finish his sentence, coughing up blood.

 

Jaemin gently inspected the wound. “We need to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out.”

 

He took Jisung’s jacket, the softest and cleanest, and pressed it down onto Renjun’s side.

 

“They took..took our med kits,” Renjun let out a small laugh.

 

“I know, love. It’s alright, just say alert.” Jaemin looked to Mark for help.

 

“We need proper tools.” Mark despaired. “We can’t get the bullet, we can’t disinfect it, we can’t prevent a fever..”

 

“Shh,” Jaemin ignored Mark, bending back down to Renjun. “Just breathe ok?”

 

“Jaemin…” Lucas was hesitant but gentle.

 

“It’s alright. You’re ok, right, Renjun?”

 

“Jae..” Jisung sounded small as he curled into Taeil.

 

“Mark, help me-“

 

“You don’t get it do you?” Yuta’s head shot up, his eyes crazed. “He’ll die. He’ll die! We’ll all die! You can’t help him- we can’t help any of us..” he let out a small sob.

 

Everyone froze. No one had seen Yuta cry. They needed winwin.

 

“Yuta..” Haechan was not the most ideal one to comfort him, but he slid a small arm around the elder’s body.

 

“Winwin is safe. They probably left.. it’s ok.”

 

“It’s not ok! I should’ve protected you, and now Taeyong is gone, and it’s my fault we’re stuck here! I just..I should’ve protected you better.” Yuta sighed, voice thick with emotion, “None of you deserve this horrible torture. You’re my brothers and I haven’t been there for you enough. I’ve screwed this all up.” 

 

“You haven’t screwed it all up. You’ve messed up, but so have all of us. We wouldn’t have gotten this far without you.” Mark exchanged a look with him. “Maybe we’ll die..” he swallowed hard as looked down at Renjun. “But we’ll die fighting. I know I’ll die for all of you if it comes to that.”

 

“Don’t try to get deep and poetic, Mark,” Ten said, but he had to turn around to hide his shining, wet eyes.

 

“I mean it. I don’t know where Chenle or Taeyong are, or even the rest of our members. I-if they’re dead..we don’t know that yet. But we’ll continue with an escape plan, even without Taeyong and Chenle. If they bring them back..” Mark trailed off.

 

Yuta took a deep breath. He was leader. A hard fighter. Their protector. Their brother.

 

“Plan according to them. If we get out, we try to find them. But if we can’t..” he looked at the younger members before continuing, “if we can’t find them..we need to leave.”

 

“Without them?” Lucas turned pale.

 

“We need to get out of here alive, as many of us as possible. If we do, I’m going to blow this building off, like we planned before being caught.”

 

“But Taeyong-Chenle..” Taeil shook his head, “we can’t..”

 

“We have to.” Yuta’s voice was firm. “Taeyong would want us to leave and end this. If we have to..then..then I will.”

 

“You’re right.” Mark wavered but nodded. “We need to come up with a plan now.”

 

Jaemin looked up from Renjun with tear stained cheeks. His hands were wet in blood, and he was white.

 

He nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> also it's hard with 18 members lmao, i almost forgot about lucas and ten sorry lmao. But next chapter we'll catch up with missing members :)


	10. Chapter Ten

“I’m bored.” Jeno leaned back onto the seat of the van.

 

“Oh yea! First big mission. It’s less exciting when you just sit in the car the whole time.” Johnny smiled, fiddling with his computers.

 

“You kind of have to stay alert though, to keep them safe,” Doyoung explained, munching on his chocolate.

 

“I’m usually in there,” Kun sighed, “But I guess this is too ‘big mission’ for me or something.”

 

“Give me some,” Winwin demanded to Doyoung, who threw the bar at him.

 

“How long does it usually take?” Jeno was watching Jungwoo navigate the map.

 

“Ask the experts. I’m just here to help since I can’t go on the field.” Jungwoo said in his soft voice.

 

“You could be a great fighter. I don’t know why you don’t,” Jeno encouraged.

 

“Not my thing, to kill. I’m helpful here, right Johnny?”

 

The American didn’t respond, and Winwin and Jeno shared giggles.

 

“Taeyong, where are you?”

 

They heard Yuta talk over the comms.

 

“I’m going up.”

 

“Yuta, wait for orders,” Mark sounded frustrated.

 

“What’s Yuta doing?” Winwin frowned, leaning towards the speaker to hear better.

 

“No time. I’m going up now.”

 

“He’s ruining the plans. Did it change?” Jungwoo asked.

 

“Not that I know.” Doyoung switched his focus to his screen while Jeno, Winwin, and Kun watched anxiously.

 

“Taeyong, is it all good? Do you need backup?” Johnny messaged.

 

“Not now.” He said something else but it broke up.

 

“Fuck.” Johnny pulled up different pages. “Jeno, now’s your time. Help me find escape routes.”

Jeno, eager to help but also nervous, nodded and typed furiously like he was taught.

 

Suddenly, Taeyong’s voice came through. 

 

“Johnny- up. Now!” 

 

“What? Taeyong, your voice is breaking up.”

 

“B-up-NOW!” His voice cut out. 

 

“Taeyong? Fuck.” The four techs anxiously kept typing while Kun and Winwin exchanged looks.

 

“They cut us off,” Jeno said. “I can’t get back in. Can you?”

 

“No,” Doyoung and Johnny shook their head. “Nothing,” Jungwoo reported. 

 

“Fuck. What happened to them?”

 

“Do we need to go in?” Kun asked.

 

“What can we do?” Doyoung was frustrated.

 

“Yuta. The kids. Everyone’s in there! We need to go help,” Winwin spoke urgently.

 

“Ok,Ok I know.” Johnny calmed him down, “we need a plan. Can we call the help? Or Sooman?”

 

“Johnny..?” Kun was peering outside the window.

 

“We can’t get back on comms now, especially since they could track us-“

 

“Johnny! I think they already found us!”

 

Heads whirled around to the back window. Bright lights shone towards their direction. Three cars were speeding towards the van.

 

“Go go go!” Kun yelled, and Jungwoo stepped on the gas. Dirt sprayed up as they flew out of their spot.

 

“It’s a fucking van against three cars. We won’t make it,” Johnny muttered, “Take a right, Jungwoo!” 

 

They swerved off into bushes, avoiding the hit of one car.

 

“Hold on,” Kun told Jeno and Winwin, rummaging around their bags. His face lit up when he found it. 

 

“Ok, um, Jungwoo drive straight then take a right by the fallen tree!” He turned back to the two and gave them a rope. 

“Tie it around your waist or something. Secure it tightly ok?” 

 

They obeyed silently, trying not to fall on the bumpy ride.

 

“You know what you’re doing, Kun?” Doyoung shouted back.

 

“Yea! Pack up your laptop or clear it! Destroy anything important!” Kun screamed, throwing them a rope. “Left, Jungwoo, then stop!”

 

“But that’s a fucking cliff!”

 

“I know!”

 

The van screeched to a stop, and Kun huddled them out. “We have a minute or so before they realize we went this way.” 

 

“Kun, what are you doing?”

 

He was busy tying the rope to the van. 

 

“Climb down the side of the cliff! Hurry!”

 

“Kun-“

 

“Go! Go slow until you see a large hole in the side of the cliff. It’ll be safe for now.”

 

Jungwoo dropped down first, then Winwin. 

 

“But- the members-“ Jeno hesitated.

 

“We’ll go back. We need to survive right now! Go.” Johnny helped him down.

 

“Got it!” Jungwoo called quietly. 

 

“Ok, Doyoung, Johnny go.” Kun started tying the rope around his waist.

 

They heard tired pounding against the gravel, the sound growing louder.

 

“Hurry!” Johnny dropped out of sight.

 

“Hands up!” The remaining two heard a booming voice behind their van. A bright light cast a shadow over them.

 

“Go, Do,” Kun urged him. “I’ll follow right after you.”

 

“We’ll shoot in 10 seconds!”

 

“Hurry! It’s only a gun, and we’re protected by the van. Go, we need to be out of sight!” 

 

Doyoung nodded and began to climb down.

 

“6..5..4..3..2..” 

 

A loud boom shocked Kun. It wasn’t just a regular gun. Perhaps a grenade launcher? He didn’t have time to think about it. All he saw was Doyoung’s horrified face as he tumbled off the edge of the cliff, the explosion of the van throwing him far. His body was launched into the air, and the rope snapped. 

 

He watched as Doyoung and the rest of the members grew smaller and higher, catching a glimpse of Doyoung’s beautiful, dark eyes. Doyoung was shouting something, but the explosion was too loud. He held a look with the tech agent, and his face was the last thing Kun saw before he entered a dark bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there goes another bias :') I hope you're enjoying this!


	11. Chapter Eleven

“How’s he doing?” Lucas whispered to Mark. Everyone grew silent in their plan-making to look at Jaemin and Renjun, who lay together in the corner.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t think so good. We can’t really do anything. I just.. I hope we can get out fast enough to help him,” Mark bit his lip. 

 

“Don’t do that,” Haechan turned his head towards him, “ don’t think about it. Let’s focus on this plan. We’ll get him out sooner if we finish.”

 

“Ok,” Mark tried to smile at Haechan, and the members returned to the work.

 

In the far corner, Jaemin wiped the sweat off of Renjun with his jacket. His breathing was uneven and raspy.

 

Jaemin kept one hand on the cloth against Renjun’s side and used his other hand to run it through Renjun’s hair.

 

“Breathe in and out..” he whispered.

 

“Jeno..” Renjun gasped, “you think he’s ok?”

 

“I’m sure he is.” Jaemin lied, “ right now you just focus on other things.”

 

“Like what?” Renjun coughed, and his eyes went wide in alarm.

 

“Hey,hey. it’s ok.” Jaemin took an unsteady breath, “remember when we were really young and we had school together?”

 

“Before all this..” 

 

“Yea before training. The first time we met, right? I was playing all by myself, and you came up to me, and gave me..”

 

“A moomin drawing,” Renjun smiled, eyes closed.

 

“Of course. You loved that little thing.” Jaemin ran his hand along Renjun’s hot cheek.

 

“If I get out of here alive, I’ll make you another one. We can run away, you and me and Jeno.” Renjun laughed at the thought.

 

“You’ll make it, Injunnie.”

 

“We’re almost official doctors. Let’s not pretend that we don’t have a fix for this. We’ve learned. I.. probably won’t make it.” 

 

“Quiet,” Jaemin hissed, wrapping his arms around him. “You can make it..Renjun, you know you have to make it..” he felt a tear slip down.

 

Renjun was too quiet, then he whispered, “Living with you has always felt like a goddamn beautiful dream, Nana. But it’s time for you to wake up..”

 

“Don’t. Don’t.” Jaemin begged, holding him closer. “Don’t say something like that.”

 

“Sorry, Jae.” Renjun sighed. He didn’t have the energy or heart to tell him.

 

Jaemin repositioned Renjun’ head before laying his own head back against the cold wall, closing his eyes. He intertwined his fingers with Renjun’s and used his other hand to place it gently over Renjun’s chest. He fell asleep to the safe and steady beat of his heart.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, kid. Kid!”

 

“Jaemin, wake up!”

 

Someone shook his shoulder, and Jaemin stirred. He opened his eyes to see his members peering at him. In the middle, a nervous Chan stood. Jaemin bolted up, forgetting Renjun lay on him.

 

“Shh.” Mark reassured him, “He’s here to help.”

 

“What? What do you mean?” 

 

“I can find a way to get you kids out.” Chan said quietly.

 

Jaemin stared at him, wide eyed, wondering if he was dreaming.

 

“ I don’t believe in SM but I don’t believe in harming kids either. I can only imagine what would happen if my own members were hurt. So I’ll take you out.”

 

“For real? You’d do that?” Jaemin smiled. 

 

Chan nodded, dangling a pair of keys from his hand. “We need to hurry though. I can get your kid Chenle out too, but we need to go now.”

 

“Ok!” Jaemin almost scrambled up until he realized who lay on top of him. “Wait. Renjun, can you help him?”

 

“About that.” Mark said uneasily, “Jaemin, we didn’t want to wake you yet so you missed out…”

 

“What do you mean? Missed out on what? Ten, what’s he talking about?”

 

“We can’t come with you.” Ten didn’t look at him. “And neither can Renjun.”

 

Jaemin felt his heart stop. “ _ What _ ?”

 

“We’re not kids like you. He can’t do that for us. We’re lucky Chan is willing to take you. And Renjun…”

 

“He’s a liability. I’m sorry, kid.” Chan truly looked sorry, “if I could take him I would. But he won’t make it. We all know it. He’ll only pose a danger to the rest of you.”

 

“No. No, no, no. I’m  _ not _ leaving Renjun here.” Jaemin’s voice shook,” _ I won’t _ .” 

 

“Jaemin, sweet love, please don’t make it any harder,” Taeil pleaded, “You need to go.” 

 

“I don’t want to! Not without him.” Jaemin was close to crying.

 

“Go..” Renjun whispered. He was nearly comatose, but he reached a hand out to Jaemin.

 

“I don’t want to leave you..” Jaemin whispered fiercely. “..I can’t.”

 

“I don’t want you to stay. Go be safe and find Jeno..” Renjun smiled.

 

“But Jeno loves you.  _ I _ love you,” Jaemin’s voice broke as he said this, eyes wet. 

 

“I know. I know because I love you too, Nana. I love you and Jeno and the rest of this team.”  A tear slipped down Renjun’s pale cheek. “But you and Jeno have done just fine, and you can continue to..” He coughed again.

 

Jaemin took a deep breath and bent down, placing his lips on Renjun’s forehead, and both of them calmed. Jaemin embraced Renjun’s sweet scent, his warmth, his comfort. They stayed there for a moment until it was time to go.

 

“Mark..you could come.” Haechan was blinking back tears.

 

“I’m not a kid anymore, kiddo.” Mark affectionately ruffled his hair. 

 

“Will you get out?” Haechan looked at him.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re a beautiful liar,” Haechan’s body shook as he curled into Mark’s embrace.

 

“I love you, Donghyuk.” Mark whispered, “be safe.”

 

“Get out and find me. I’ll wait for you.” Haechan insisted. 

 

“Ok, Haechan. I’ll see you sometime, I promise.” Mark promised, and Haechan let go.

 

Everyone was crying, and the elder boys hugged the kids.

 

“Don’t be sad,” Yuta insisted, “because we’re glad you’re leaving before us. Don’t be dumb and stay safe. We still have a plan remember?” 

 

The younger ones nodded tearfully, embracing their brothers one last time.

 

“We’ll do our best to take care of him.” Mark told Jaemin, who nodded tearfully as he slowly let go of Renjun’s hand.

 

Chan was peering around the corner, and he came back in. “We need to go now.”

 

Jaemin, Jisung, and Haechan stood and slowly made their way to the exit.

 

“Take one good look at us so you can remember.” 

 

The three obeyed Mark, gazing at the faces. It suddenly struck them how beautiful they were. Anything becomes so much more beautiful and important when you are about to lose it.

 

“Now turn around.” They did so. “And walk out of here without looking back, without thinking twice. Take care of each other and find the other members. Rely only on them. Never trust-“

 

“-never hesitate...always kill.” The three repeated. No one brought up the fact that this was clearly a final goodbye. No one said anything even after Mark finished with a passionate “I love you.” 

 

They obeyed him, following Chan outside.

 

And they didn’t look back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my ships T-T. I thought it best to make the character number smaller for a few chapters so I can focus on others. Gotta save the sweet ones! Thank you for reading :)


	12. Chapter Twelve

 

“KUN!”

 

“Doyoung, no!” Johnny yanked him inside the underhang of the cliff.

 

Jeno, Winwin, and Jungwoo stared down at where Kun had fallen.

 

“No,no!” Doyoung murmured.

 

“Are they dead?” They heard a voice a few feet above them, and Johnny put a hand over Doyoung’s mouth.

 

“They gotta be. You see the way that one kid’s body flew?” Laughter.

 

Doyoung’s eyes were like fire, and Jeno had to shake his head, warning.

 

“I might get a raise. You think? Goddamn, I’d hate to be them.” More laughter as the cars drove away.

 

Doyoung wrenched himself free, peering down the cliff.

 

“Doyoung..” Jeno said softly. He allowed the elder to take his hand.

 

“He could be alive. He could.” 

 

“Do..”

 

“It’s dark. There could be something safe down there!” Doyoung’s voice rose higher.

 

“We shouldn’t go down, Doyoung. We need to protect the rest of us. And I need to protect you from whatever you’ll find down there.” Johnny held onto his arm, as if he was afraid that Doyoung would just jump down. Which he might.

 

Doyoung fingered his leftover rope silently.

 

“We can’t leave members behind.” Winwin looked sad, curled up in a corner, “We need Kun.”

 

“I know, love, but he couldn’t have survived that fall.” Johnny had a bitter taste in his mouth as he said these words.

 

“But if he did..” Winwin was too innocent, “if he did he’ll need help!”

 

“We can’t risk it..” Jungwoo murmured, “we need to find the others.”

 

Jeno shivered, from both the cold and fear. He wondered how the other members were faring. They didn’t sound safe when they had been cut off. He only hoped they were ok now.

 

“If one of us was down there, you know Kun would go down.” Winwin said softly. 

 

“He’s right.” Doyoung said behind them, and they turned around. His rope was still around his waist, but it was tied tightly around carved rocks.

 

“Doyoung?”

 

“Never trust, never hesitate, always kill.” Doyoung said slowly, “ ..never hesitate.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m not going to hesitate for my brother.” Doyoung smiled and stepped backwards.

 

He dropped out of sight.

 

“Doyoung, you fucking idiot!” Johnny yelled, swinging wildly out for him. He stumbled off the edge of the cliff after Doyoung.

 

Instinctively, Winwin and Jeno reached out for Johnny and tumbled into each other. Jungwoo got caught among them, and they all tripped, flying off the edge where the others had fallen.

 

Jungwoo managed to grasp Jeno’s hand and instantly wrapped the boy in his embrace, sheltering him as they fell. 

 

They all closed their eyes, praying for their other members.

 

Something cold hit Jungwoo like a slap to the face, and his body was engulfed in a icy blanket. The world became fuzzy and warm, quick relief from the bitter cold.

 

He felt his body go limp, and he could vaguely make out a face above him. Warm bliss gently hit him, and Jungwoo closed his eyes. 

 

Without warning, cold hit him again, and Jungwoo gasped in the fresh oxygen.

 

“Jungwoo? Oh thank god.” He heard Jeno sigh in relief. 

 

“..can’t move.” Jungwoo managed to say.

 

“Stay calm, ok?” Winwin’s face appeared in his vision. “There was a large body of water down here. Jeno, rub his arms.”

 

Gradually, his vision began to clear, but the pain intensified. “It hurts but it means you’re not in huge danger.” Winwin informed him. “There’s a small woody area away from the water, and we carried you here. Ok? You’re safe.”

 

“Johnny..?” 

 

“I don’t know where he is. It’s dark and cold.” Jeno shivered again.

 

“Can you sit up, Jungwoo?” Winwin helped him get to a sitting position. 

 

They were right- he could make out their faces and body vaguely, but it was dark and misty down here.

 

“It’s cold..” Jeno’s teeth chattered, and Winwin looked worried. 

 

“There’s large leaves here..it could work.. Jeno, help me take off Jungwoo’s jacket and shirt.”

 

“This feels like rape,” Jungwoo said, too numb to move.

 

“Not funny,” Jeno shook his head. The wet shirt finally pulled off, and the cold air stung Jungwoo’s skin. Winwin wrapped him in some of the leaves tightly. 

 

“There’s no way we’re all getting back up tonight, and we stay in cold clothes we could get sick. Jeno, here take these leaves. Anyone know how to start a fire?”

 

They shook their heads, but Jeno lit up suddenly. “Our tech is still up there in the cliff hole! Couldn’t we get some wires or something and start a fire?” 

 

“Is that even how it works?”

 

“Worth a try.”

 

“Ok..then you two stay here. I can climb up and get it.” Winwin offered.

 

“You better stay and take care of Jungwoo. Plus you’ve never been good at climbing.” Jeno said, slipping his wet shirt back on.

 

“I can’t tell if I’m insulted or happy that you’ll do it,” Winwin smiled, “but isn’t it dangerous? I don’t think I should let you..”

 

“No choice. We need a fire, and we could use it to find the others. I got some rope still. I’ll be ok.” Jeno promised. “Worst case scenario, I fall into the water. If I get knocked unconscious like Jungwoo..look, if I don’t come back in 30 minutes come find me ok?” 

 

Winwin nodded unwillingly. “Be careful.”

 

“Can’t afford not to be,” Jeno replied, disappearing into the shadows.

 

Jeno reached the cliff wall again, looking for a secure spot to hold onto. 

 

“What the fuck would I do with a wet rope all the way down here?” Jeno shook his head and started climbing, the rope dangling off his waist.

 

He tried to focus on where his hands and feet were, but his mind kept drifting off.  _ Where were his members? Where they wondering where he was? Were they safe? Was anybody safe?  _

 

A near slip snapped him back to reality. Training had been beneficial to him at times like this. He easily swung into the cave in the cliff, grabbing what looked most important.

 

“My laptop, Johnny’s laptop...but Doyoung will be pissed if I don’t get his..and so will Jungwoo. Ah! And winwin’s med kit..he stuffed as much as he could in his damp jacket, careful to not damage the tech. He felt heavy now.

 

“I could really use Taeyong or Mark..or anyone right now.” Jeno grumbled, trying to find a way back down. His limp rope wasn’t long enough for the whole way down, but if he could get halfway there then he could use the rope for the rest of the way. 

 

Jeno nodded, determined, and began the trek down. His hands burned with scrapes from the rocks but he continued. He tied his rope around a sharp rock, doing his best to stay balanced. “It’s a long way down to fall,” Jeno told himself.

 

It was awkward holding tech in one arm and using the other to climb down. If he slipped, he was done for. 

 

“Jungwoo and Johnny better thank me for their useless tech,” Jeno sighed again. He turned sideways, but it caused one of the laptops to start sliding. 

 

“Fuck!” Jeno clamped it against his side awkwardly. It was close to falling, but he didn’t have a free hand to spare. 

 

“It’s only Doyoung’s right?” He whimpered hopefully. “Maybe if I just..” he tried to flip the tech up in the air and reached out to catch it, forgetting he used that one hand to climb. 

 

Jeno was filled with panic as he felt himself drop down. The rope tightened against his stomach, and his body jerked up against the strain. 

 

“Oh. Thank god,” Jeno tucked the laptop into his pants. “It doesn’t matter as long as they get it.” 

 

His heart became calm again, and he tugged on the rope out of relief. He soon realized that was his second mistake.

 

First mistake? Not tying the rope to a better and bigger rock.

 

The rope slipped off, falling and slapping Jeno’s forehead, stinging him. Jeno didn’t have enough time to process it as he began to fall again.  _ Not the tech. The tech can’t get wet. I can’t let it get ruined. They need it. _

 

Jeno pulled out three objects and tossed it towards the woods as far as he could. The equipment had just left his fingers when he plunged into the cold water. 

 

Jungwoo had protected him before, but now the icy blast slammed directly into the younger boy. It wasn’t blissful, he didn’t even lose consciousness at first. It was just waves of sharp, cold pain before it all turned dark. The weight of the leftover tech dragged him down to the dark, deep hell of ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“So, one problem. I forget to count the time. You think it’s been 30 minutes yet?” Winwin peered out into the darkness.

 

Jungwoo was busy swinging his limbs, trying to gain circulation back.

 

“Don’t think so. Maybe 10 minutes.” 

 

“Ok.” Winwin settled back against a tree trunk.  “We can’t do much until Jeno comes back. I’m afraid to go look for the others right now.” 

 

“Yea. Maybe I’ll venture out for a minute.” Jungwoo suggested, “I need a walk anyway. I’ll stay right around here.” 

 

Winwin nodded absentmindedly, hanging up the wet shirts.

 

Jungwoo walked in large circles for half a minute, making sure his body was warmed up agai. He didn’t like the paralyzed feeling. 

 

The trees cast odd shadows onto the ground, illuminated by the moon. They were never supposed to spend a night out here. It was supposed to be a short mission, but now hours had passed. It must be past midnight now. They understood how hard this mission would be- but they didn’t plan enough for such unexpected events.

He wondered if they would ever have a mission again, that is if they all stayed alive.

 

The leaves scraped his skin gently as he pushed on through the woods. His feet ached but he didn’t want to stop. He was tired but he was desperate. He was alone without his members. All his life, he had wished for peace and quiet away from SM and its noisy agents, and he finally got it. So why did it hurt so badly?

 

_ Winwin will get worried. I better go back.  _ Jungwoo turned around to head back. He ran into something hard, and he stepped back. 

 

“Fucking tree-“ he looked up. The tree had an oddly human shaped body..

 

They both let out screams, Jungwoo yelling for Winwin, and the other shadow shouting, “DOYOUNG!”

 

They both froze, and Jungwoo warily took a step closer.

 

“ _ Johnny _ ?”

 

“ _ Jwoos _ ?” Johnny threw himself towards Jungwoo, wrapping him in a hug.

 

“Are you Ok? We wanted to look for you,” Jungwoo pressed himself against the taller boy.

 

“I’m alright. I found Doyoung and Kun. We can go back and join them..are you- are you shirtless?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Jungwoo blushed, “Winwin said we’d get sick if we kept them on.”  His heart was still pounding against his chest, and he took a deep breath. “Jeno went to get our tech to create a fire. We figured we’d be too tired to climb up and out of here tonight. Is anyone hurt?”

 

They slid over a log, careful not to trip on any roots.

 

“Not really. Let’s explain to everyone when we get back so we don’t have to say it twice.”

 

They walked in silence for a minute before Johnny spoke up.

 

“So..tall fucking tree, huh?”

 

“In my defense.. you are tall.” Jungwoo protested, “and I was distracted.”

 

Johnny let out a loud laugh. It felt weird to see someone smiling and laughing after everything today, but Jungwoo joined in, a smile breaking out on his face.

 

“Here we are. Winnie!” Jungwoo called out, and the boy’s head snapped up.

 

“What took you so long-?  _ Johnny _ ?” Winwin squealed, jumping up.

 

“Calm down,” Johnny laughed, running his hands through the younger’s hair. “I’m ok.”

 

“How-how?” Winwin was at a loss for words.

 

“I’ll tell you later. I’ll go get Kun and Doyoung now.”

 

“You’re with them? They’re alive?” Winwin lit up, and Johnny nodded.

 

“I’ll go find them and bring them here!” Johnny sprinted off into the darkness again.

 

Jungwoo yawned and slid down to the ground next to Winwin, worn out from the day’s worries and events.

 

“Go to sleep,” Winwin suggested softly. “I’m waiting for the rest of them..” Jungwoo mumbled, but his eyelids fluttered.

 

They lay together until Johnny came thundering back. Next to him, Doyoung supported Kun.

 

“Is he ok?” Winwin asked, concerned.

 

“I’m fine,” Kun smiled, sitting down with the others, “I have great medical expertise.”

 

“Me too,” Winwin muttered, pretending to be offended when he was actually relieved.

 

“So what happened?” Jungwoo sat up straighter.

 

“Basically, Doyoung was a dumbshit,” Johnny explained.

 

“Hey! I told you he was alive!” Doyoung hissed, but no one was really mad. They were too grateful to be alive at this point.

 

“I’m glad you were a dumbshit,” Johnny smiled, “or Kun wouldn’t be here.”

 

“So I saved Kun’s life, we can all agree?” Doyoung looked around, and Kun gave him a smile, “sure, bunny.”

 

Doyoung looked satisfied, and he continued,” I jumped down, and Johnny fell not too far behind me. We fell into the cold water, as I’m sure you guys experienced. I was confused, but Johnny pulled me out.”

 

Johnny had the decency to bow his head and hide a smile.

 

“We lay on the ground for a while to catch our breath..then we finally got up and walked around a lot-“

 

“He kept telling me to find Kun so they could play,” Johnny said, “I thought maybe the water had damaged his brain.” 

 

Everyone smirked, and Doyoung pouted, but he quickly stopped when he realized no one was giving him attention.

 

“Since Doyoung’s being a little baby, I’ll continue.” Johnny said, “as we were walking, we tripped over something.”

 

“My body,” Kun whispered, and Winwin and Jungwoo shivered, eyes wide as if it was a scary story. Which it kind of was.

 

“He was almost dead,” Johnny took advantage of their fear, “his face was white, and his heart was slowly beating, thump...thump...th-“

 

“No it wasn’t,” Kun retorted, “stop scaring them. I was just unconscious.”

 

“Ok, medical guy. Let me tell the story,” Johnny rolled his eyes, “So after Kun was revived, he told us how to help him, since he hurt his leg. I’m practically a doctor now.”

 

Winwin and Kun scoffed.

 

“And then I went to find food and met Jungwoo. I didn’t even realize you guys had fallen in after us.”

 

“I tried to save you, I guess,” Winwin shrugged, shifting his body so Jungwoo could rest his head on his shoulder.

 

“You look exhausted,” Kun said, sympathetic. They all did. 

 

“Let’s take a rest then,” Winwin murmured, already closing his eyes. “we’ll just.. sleep a little until Jeno comes, and we can- _ JENO _ !” Winwin bolted up, startling everyone. “Why hasn’t Jeno come back yet?” 

 

“Mmhm..? Where is he?” Doyoung frowned sleepily.

 

“He went to climb back up to get our tech to make a fire. He isn’t back yet,” Winwin pushes Jungwoo off of him gently.

 

“I’ll go look for him,” Doyoung instantly stood too. “Johnny, stay here and take care of Kun and Jungwoo!”

 

The two stumbled off together. “Back to the cliff by the water?” Doyoung asked, and Winwin nodded. “You up for sprinting?” Doyoung asked anxiously, and Winwin unwillingly nodded, forcing his legs to go faster.

 

They stopped at the cliff wall and looked up. “Where is he?” Doyoung strained his neck to look. Worry for their youngest laced his voice. 

 

“I don’t know,” Winwin scanned the area around the body of water, “you don’t think he fell do you? It’s a long way back down..” 

 

Something glistened in the moonlight, and it caught Winwin’s eye. 

 

“Doyoung,” Winwin pulled on the elder’s arm before jogging over to the object. 

 

“A laptop?”

 

Doyoung looked over now, interested. “Wait a minute, that’s mine!” He snatched the computer away from Winwin to inspect it. 

 

“I think this is Johnny’s over here,” Winwin picked it up a few feet away.

 

“Why are they here?” Doyoung looked around, “Jeno would never ditch us..”

 

Winwin was peering into the dark water, trying to get a glimpse of anything. His heart began to beat faster. “Doyoung, you don’t think he fell..?”

 

Doyoung froze for a moment then set his precious computer on the rocky ground.

 

“Turn Johnny’s laptop on and use the screen as a flashlight,” Doyoung ordered, and Winwin obeyed. 

 

“Shine it towards the water.” Doyoung took off his shoes. “You’re not going in again?” Winwin looked surprised, “you could get sick..”

 

“I’ll just look and see if he’s down there quickly,” Doyoung promised.

 

“It’s a big body of water., be careful,” Winwin advised, careful not to drop the laptop into the water.

 

Doyoung nodded and dived into the water smoothly. Winwin watched anxiously from above.

 

The water wasn’t any less cold than before, and Doyoung struggled to open his eyes against the freezing current. The light from the laptop was faint and thin, but it was better than pure darkness. He looked around desperately, hoping. He didn’t know whether or not he hoped for Jeno to be down here. It would be dangerous if he was, but if he wasn’t here… then where else could he be?

 

Doyoung’s lungs burned, and he came up sputtering. 

 

“Nothing?” Winwin asked, and Doyoung shook his head.  “It’s deep and hard to see,” he muttered, “I’m checking one more time.”

 

“Doyoung..”

 

“Look what happened with Kun! I was right, Ok? I’m not leaving Jeno behind either.” Doyoung dove back under.

 

Winwin anxiously waved the light around the water, waiting for Doyoung to come back up. He became worried when Doyoung’s head didn’t break through the surface.

 

Winwin quickly set the computer down and began to untie his shoes. His hands trembled, and that scared him. He’d been through multiple operation, and his hands had been steady even when he was nervous. Why were his hands shaking now? 

 

Winwin was about to stand up again when Doyoung broke through,gasping.

 

“Doyoung,  _ Thank god _ , you were worrying m-“

 

“Help me!” Doyoung called out to Winwin, paddling as best he could. Winwin looked closer and saw that Doyoung was holding onto a body, struggling to stay afloat.

 

_ Jeno. _


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The door closed quietly, and the boys were engulfed in cold darkness again.

 

“That was a goodbye, wasn’t it?” Ten asked Mark, heart heavy.

 

Mark didn’t look at him, keeping his eyes towards the ground. He was afraid of how they would look at him as he nodded.

 

“I don’t think we’ll all make it out alive. We’re all old enough here to realize the truth. And I’m glad they’re gone to stay safe.”

 

“..Mark?” 

 

All heads turned to Renjun, who was being hugged by Taeil.

 

Mark’s face fell as he forced his heavy limbs over to the boy. “I’m sorry, Injunnie.” His eyes were clouded in tears. “I wish they could’ve taken you.”

 

“You still plan to escape, right?”

 

“I want to. I desperately want for all of us to survive and leave. I want it the most for you right now, Renjun.”

 

A small smile spread over his face, and he looked up at Mark. “Then promise me something?”

 

“What do you want? I’ll do my best to fulfill it,” Mark promised.

 

“When you escape..get access to a gun, and please,” Renjun whispered, “please  _ shoot me. _ ”

 

Mark reeled back, as if he had been struck. “Renjun, what are you saying? I’d never shoot you. I would never lay a hand on you.”

 

“I’m _dying_. I won’t make it, and I don’t want to die at the hands of these people. Please, Mark.”

 

Mark looked around to his other members. “Are you hearing him? Why aren’t you disagreeing?”

 

Ten and Taeil looked away. Lucas fell even more silent, and only Yuta felt the courage to speak.

 

“He’s right. Even you know..he’ll be lucky to make it downstairs. I’ll do it if I have to.” Yuta’s eyes shook as he looked at Renjun, who returned a grateful look. 

 

“Are you all fucking crazy? What happened to making it out together?”

 

“Do you see ‘together’, Mark? Where’s the rest of our crew? Gone or dead.” Taeil shook his head. “I’d rather we all die in here  _ together _ than be separated like this.”

 

“I’ve said enough damn motivational speeches today already,” Mark’s voice was angry. “We all get out of here!”

 

“Why are you so angry?” Lucas frowned.

 

“Angry? Why am I angry? I’m furious! I’m scared! I  _ hate _ that we are stuck in this war! I  _ hate _ that we’re separated! I  _ hate _ that I have no idea how we’ll all end up! I’m fucking scared to death that I’ll die. I’m even more scared that our team is falling apart! I’m scared that I could wake up next week and not see one of your faces with me! So yea, I’m mad. I’m mad that you think you can just leave our lives like this. We’re fighters. We’re going to fight our way through this or fall together.

 

“So get your ass up, please, so we can fucking do this.” Mark finished.

 

They all slowly shuffled and surrounded Renjun, leaning their heads towards each other.

 

“You give a cheesy speech, Mark,” Lucas laughed. Everyone smiled as they huddled closer, arms around each other.

 

“Never thought I’d say this, but you’re the best brothers.” Yuta said quietly. “We’ve protected each other for a long time..I suppose we’ll keep doing so until the end.”

 

“Hell yeah.” Ten murmured, his smile spreading across his face.

 

Loud footsteps alerted them, and they shifted, ready.

 

The door banged open, and some JYP agents burst in.

 

It took them a moment to assess the situation, and Yuta acted fast.

 

“They escaped! The kids unlocked the door and locked us in!” 

 

Jackson’s eyes widened and he cursed, instantly running out. JB whirled onto the remaining two, Chan and a kid.

 

“You,” he accused Chan, “you did this didn’t you?”

 

Chan stepped in front of the kid, eyes cool and intense. “No.”

 

“LIES!” He shoved the barrel of the gun into Chan’s chest.

 

Mark wasn’t thinking. Sometimes he never did. But his body stood then, and his legs started moving. His hands clenched, and his body slammed into JB’s, causing the older boy to be thrown to the ground. Mark scrambled for JB’s gun and hit him hard enough to knock him out unconscious.

 

He turned and faced Chan, who had pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Mark.

 

Mark didn’t move. “I don’t have a lot to lose right now. I just want to know- did you get them out safe?”

 

Chan nodded. “They should be far away now.”

 

“Then I thank you. But you know we won’t stop our plan. You can’t stop us.” Mark told him.

 

“I know.” Chan replied, “and so I have something to ask of you now.” He gently pushed the hiding boy in front of him.

 

“My members. They’re kids. There’s 8 of them..Please, just..just let them leave before you blow this place up. They won’t harm you, I promise.” Chan pleaded, and his begging eyes reminded Mark too much of Haechan.

 

“I’ll honor that.” Mark promised, and Chan smiled at the boy. “Go, Seungmin. Go find the others and try to get out, Ok?” 

 

“Aren’t you coming, Chan?” Seungmin whimpered, and Chan said, “I’ll be there later. Just go and get out.” He hugged the boy, and Mark’s heart sank as he watched Seungmin run off.

 

“You’re not going to join them.”

 

“You understand, then.” Chan shared a look with him. “I’ve done lots of shit for this company, and I realize I deserve to pay. Those kids, yours and mine, they never deserved to be roped into this mess. They should get the chance to live a regular life, play some ball, go to real school,get drunk, live a good life.”

 

He looked over at the rest of the members, who only stared at him. Chan leaned towards Mark, “Blow this place to bits. Make sure it’s all gone. I hope people never remember JYP and what they’ve done to others. I just.. I want to thank you for showing me how awful it truly was.”

 

Chan held a hand out to Mark, who grasped it, stunned.

 

“I’ll help keep some of them off you. Take this extra gun too..Good luck. And thank you.” Chan bowed slightly and jogged off.

 

“Damn.” Lucas whispered.

 

Mark stared off to where Chan had run away before turning back to his members. He pointed to the open door with the gun. He smiled, his eyes glistening. “Ready for one last mission, boys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 I appreciate feedback and all the love to you guys for reading!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“Lay him here,” Winwin gasped, pulling Jeno out of the water.

 

Doyoung collapsed onto the dirt, panting hard, eyes closed as he focused on breathing. Breath in, breath out. He hadn’t realized that he had been under so long.

 

“Jeno!” Winwin shouted at the limp body, already beginning CPR. Doyoung lifted his head weakly to watch the doctor work furiously. “Don’t you fucking die on us, Lee Jeno.” Doyoung hissed, blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears. He didn’t even care that he was freezing and wet as he scrambled up next to Winwin.

 

“Jeno..” Doyoung looked at Jeno’s pale face, fear running through his body. He hated to admit it, but Jeno was one of his favorite kids. As if by instinct, he found his hands running through Jeno’s dark, wet hair.

 

Winwin continued endlessly, and as seconds went on, they both grew more fearful. Jeno wasn’t moving. 

 

“Jaemin and Renjun- they need you,” Doyoung whispered desperately, “we all just really need you to fucking  _ breathe _ , Jeno.”

 

Winwin’s hands slipped, and the boy bent over Jeno, hands trembling and eyes crying.

 

“No-no, no.  _ No _ ..” Doyoung’s eyes widened, and he clutched onto Winwin, twisting his shirt. “ _ No _ , Winwin, you have to keep trying!”

 

“Doyoung, I  _ can’t _ ,” Winwin choked out, crumbling on top of the tall, still body.

 

“You have to! You have to!” Doyoung begged. He couldn’t lose him- fuck, he was only a kid. Too young for this. Too young for any of the shit they’d gone through. He couldn’t imagine a world without Jeno’s playfulness. His sparkling eyes that brightened when he smiled, lighting up his entire face. The way he looked at those he loved. And how much Doyoung loved him like his only brother. 

 

“ _ Please _ ,” He cried for the loss of another kind, innocent soul who didn’t deserve any harm. For Jeno, who loved the world and loved his friends even more. 

 

He didn’t want to let go of Jeno, relishing in the familiar hair and fingers, but it was different. He no longer provided warmth and joy for Doyoung, instead, his hands were cold, his eyes unseeing, his usual energetic air gone as he lay still. 

 

Winwin and Doyoung sat there, numb. They couldn’t even process the fact that he was gone, that he was  _ dead _ . That he’d never come back.

 

Winwin quietly took Jeno’s arms. “We should bury him, Doyoung.”

 

Doyoung slowly turned his head to look at Winwin, then to the ground where small bugs skittered across the dark dirt. 

 

As if possessed, he used all of his energy and stiffly picked Jeno up. He looked back to the pool of water. Back to that bitter place, back to that hell. And he turned around again, unable to look at it anymore. 

 

Beside him, Winwin knelt by large trees and dug a small dip in the soil. He covered the ground in soft leaves, and Doyoung placed him there gently. 

 

Doyoung folded his hands like he’d seen many others do. Together, Winwin and he covered Jeno’s body in leaves and flowers. The sun was slowly rising now. It looked too beautiful for someone to be dead, and if Jeno was alive, they would be appreciating the nature together right now.

 

Jeno looked warmer now, serene and prince-like. Only his face was uncovered, peeping out of layers of green, pink, and white plants.

 

“I’m glad he’s gone so he doesn’t have to suffer through this anymore..” Winwin swallowed, heart breaking. “I think he’s finally at a peaceful place. He’s grown up learning to hate and attack, in a place of war. But he must have found a calm bliss, right?”

 

Doyoung silently nodded. He didn’t want to leave. But he would have to.

 

“I hope I find a peace like you,” he whispered, bending down towards Jeno. He pressed his lips onto his forehead gently, trying to warm Jeno’s cold skin. 

 

Winwin knelt down beside him, eyes closed as he mouthed a silent prayer. He too, touched Jeno’s face one last time, and the two gazed at him again as they stood up.

 

Doyoung forced his legs to start walking away, and it took all of his willpower to not look and run back. The two wordlessly began to walk back, carrying the two laptops that now didn’t seem worth it to take.

 

They’d gone a few steps when Doyoung’s foot hit something hard, and he stopped to stoop down. His eyes glared at the object, and he tossed it to Winwin.

 

Winwin caught the white box, looking down at it. His med kit.

 

He opened it and took out its containments. He didn’t even care as he stuffed bandages and tools in his pockets, in his jacket. After he had done so, Winwin closed the kit box and threw it as far as he could, filled with grief and anger.

 

It landed with a quiet splash in the water.

 

He didn’t watch to see if it sank or not, turning back with Doyoung to trudge back to the others.

  
  


Despite an injured leg, Kun scrambled up when they came back, face paling when he saw only two figures, both with expressionless faces.

 

Winwin stumbled behind them, collapsing next to Kun. Doyoung ignored them all and stood behind them a few feet, eyes trained on the ground.

 

“Winwin..” Johnny murmured, “Winwin,  _ where is he _ ?” 

 

“I couldn’t save him, Kun. I tried but I  _ couldn’t do it _ .” Winwin cried, burying his head in Kun’s chest. “I did everything I learned, everything I could.”

 

“Winwin, what are you saying?” Johnny’s breath stopped.

 

“He’s  _ gone _ ,” Winwin choked out.

 

“Doyoung..?” Jungwoo was too afraid to ask more.

 

“It’s true.” Doyoung’s legs trembled, and he couldn’t focus on their faces. They must hate him. God, he hated himself. He hated SM, he hated JYP, he hated humanity. He hated anyone or anything who had caused this. “He’s dead. He won’t come back.” 

 

He lifted his head, and he saw that they all looked at him disbelievingly. “He’s gone. Gone!” Doyoung began to laugh slightly, and Kun looked at Johnny. 

 

“He’ll never come back.” Doyoung smiled hysterically, “how happy he must be now!” He spread his arms wide, shaking his head, eyes shining.

 

“You’re insane, Doyoung. You look feverish, and Jeno..” Kun couldn’t finish the sentence. 

 

Doyoung shook his head, and Kun limped over to him. “I’m finally seeing some truth,Kun. I might be insane, and I might be grief stricken. But I’m not blind to things anymore.” He shook, jittery as he smiled.

 

Kun gently took Doyoung’s hand, and brought him closer, melting to the ground with Doyoung in his embrace. “It’s alright, Doyoung.”

 

Doyoung traced his fingers along Kun’s hand and arm, slowly turning his head to look up at Kun, whose eyes were sad, his face tired.

 

“Why are you so sad? He won’t suffer like we are now,” Doyoung felt a smile slip up again. 

 

“You’re right,” Kun whispered, “He’s at peace- something he’s deserved for a long time. I had just hoped it would’ve been with the people he loves.”

 

“Renjun and Jaemin,” Doyoung nodded, vision hazy.

 

“And you,” Kun nodded, rubbing Doyoung’s hand. “He’s not suffering nbow, but everyone else is and will be. You are right now.”

 

“Maybe,” Doyoung blinked his eyes and shuddered. “Maybe I’m just confused.”

 

“There’s one thing you don’t have to be confused about then.” Kun told him softly.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“That we’re going to get past this. We’re going to survive this. Together.” Kun kissed him, and Doyoung closed his eyes.

 

“You know I used to love Taeyong.” Doyoung tilted his head.

 

“He has Jaehyun to love now. But I don’t care who you love, because I’ll keep loving you anyway.” Kun kissed his cheek, and the two fell asleep like that, allowing their turmoiled minds to rest.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bright sunlight shone on their eyes, and Johnny stirred. Next to him, Winwin lay, sleeping with a pained expression. 

 

“Wake up, Winnie.” Johnny whispered, and the boy blinked, smiling up at him. It vanished as soon as he looked around, realizing yesterday hadn’t been a dream.

 

“Come on.” Johnny comforted, “we’re gonna go and find Yuta, Ok?”

 

Winwin nodded numbly, turning to wake Jungwoo.

 

Doyoung and Kun sleepily sighed and prepared to leave. 

 

“Let’s go find the others, ok?” Johnny tried his best to keep the others encouraged, and they all slowly began the trek back to the cliff.

 

Doyoung and Winwin ignored a pile of flowers and grass as they stood at the threatening wall.

 

“You think we can all climb up today?” Johnny asked gently, and everyone nodded despite their tiredness.

 

“Kun, will your leg be ok?” 

 

“It’ll be fine.” Kun grabbed onto a jutted out rock. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

The five began the slow climb carefully, heats racing. Johnny, who reached the top first, helped the others up.

 

They peered down the cliff. Kun grabbed Doyoung’s hand, and he joined his with Jungwoo, who took Winwin’s. Johnny gently grasped Winwin’s hand comfortingly.

 

“Let’s leave.” Doyoung announced, pulling on their hands. 

 

“I’m glad,” Jungwoo agreed with a sad smile, and they began to walk away.

 

That place has taken their naivety, taken their innocence. In return, they’d been given grief-filled understanding and connection. It hurt like hell. It might even hurt more later. But despite all its flaws, the place was beautiful. The water was cool and clear during the day, ripples gentle. The cliffs and rocks were a dark, red hue with streaks of orange and brown. Bright pink bled into pale white flowers, and fresh green leaves made the place alive.

 

And by a corner of the woods, he lay. Clothed in beauty, in fresh colors. He was surrounded by a blanket of innocence, kept in a pure world. It held some dangers, yes, but it was an escape, an unimaginable bliss. Outside of this secret world, lay hate, war, and evil. Not innocence but ignorance. 

 

His dark, black hair was dry and soft now. His skin, though cold, was warm. Sun rays shone on his face, causing him to glow. He was dead, but he looked alive. One could even say he was smiling. His eyes were closed, but somewhere else they were open and alive, sparkling and teasing. Forever young.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a million chapters in and our first death! It was drawn out as hell but then again they’re all shocked and it would take a while to get over it. 1/18 of my biases gone now :( I’m sorryy he never met back up with Renjun and Jaemin aah. Also you can tell I wrote a lot more descripted now haha compared to The first chapter lol. But anyhow, I love you guys who read this mess! <3


	16. Chapter Sixteen

“Let’s hit the camera room first, take them out and find Taeyong.” Mark ordered, and Yuta led them to the room. 

 

Lucas lifted a foot to kick and break down the door, brows furrowing in determination.

 

Taeil stepped in swiftly, and with a smooth motion turned the knob with his hand. The door creaked open, and Lucas gave Taeil an annoyed and disappointed look. 

 

Taeil and Ten smiled, unfazed by the danger of the mission as they slipped in and took care of the security guards.

 

“Taeyong- west side, this floor, E-9.” Taeil called to Mark, who was watching the hallway. 

 

“Ok. Yuta, you wanna go?”

 

“I’ll take care of the bombs. Suho and his group should’ve planted it before they booked it. You go, in case he needs medical help.”

 

Mark looked hesitant but nodded, “ ok. Take Ten and Lucas and go.”

 

Ten and Lucas nodded and ran out. Mark held a steely gaze with Yuta, “ Set the bomb off, and you have a few minutes. You three get out, even if we haven’t and don’t come back no matter what, ok?”

 

“I’ll get them out if you get out. Teamwork requires both sides’ effort, Mark.”

 

“ _ Yuta- _ “

 

“Just..stay alive.” Yuta was gone.

 

Mark was silent for a moment before Taeil touched his arm lightly. 

 

“Mark?”

 

“Hm?” The boy shook his head, as if he was snapping out of a trance. “Oh right. Ok, help Renjun up and let’s go find Taeyong.”

 

“I think..I better stay here.” Renjun said from the floor, “ I’ll slow you down.”

 

“Renjun-“

 

“It’s fine. I’ll stay here, and you guys come back and get me after you find Taeyong.” Renjun promised, eyes forever naive and honest.

 

“Ok..ok..” Mark didn’t have the energy to fight back.  _ He would be fine, wouldn’t he? _

 

“Take this gun then,” Mark gave him the unconscious guard’s weapon gently. “Be careful, Renjun. I promise we’ll be back.”

 

“Of course.” Renjun smiled weakly, his eyes lighting up just like they always had. Mark desperately wished to go back to the old times again. But right now he had to focus on this- or none of them would get to go back to anything.

 

Taeil gently pushed Renjun’s hair off his sweaty forehead, trying to smile.

 

“Ok. We’ll be back then.” Mark and Taeil stood up, a part of them hesitant to leave. 

 

“Stay safe. Don’t do anything stupid,” Renjun said softly.

 

“Same goes for you,kid.” 

 

The two left the room, closing the door quietly and leaving Renjun alone in the dimly lit room.

 

“He’ll be alright.” Taeil reassured himself and Mark.

 

“He’s a good fighter.” Mark tried, but they both knew that wasn’t true.

 

They ran down empty hallways, taking out the few guards as they ran to the right room.

 

“Looks like Chan  _ did _ help us- here, Taeil.” The two stopped in front of a door, and Mark jiggled the locked door handle.

 

“Shoot it.” He told Taeil, “There’s no reason to be so quiet anymore. I’m sure Jackson is already causing a ruckus.”

 

Taeil nodded, and his gun went off. Each boom, each sound of the wood splitting, each gaping hole left made Mark flinch. He’d shot people hundreds of times, yet he was just now coming to a realization. They’d all been hurt so much, they’d come so close to dying. So much suffering. But how much pain had they put on  _ others _ ? 

 

The door broke down, and Mark followed the elder inside. The room was bright and clean, but in the middle sat a dark, dirty person.

 

His eyes were covered tightly with a black blindfold, damp from blood and tears. His wrists had burns from the rough rope cutting across his skin. 

 

Blood and sweat covered his body, muscles tensed in desperation but shape slumped over, exhausted.

 

Mark was afraid to see who, or even what, now lay under that blindfold.

 

Gentle, Taeil reached towards the kneeling person and slowly slipped the cloth off.

 

Taeyong flinched against the bright light and slowly opened his teary eyes.

 

“Jae?” He whispered, and Taeil had to grab his shoulders before he slumped down.

 

“It’s Mark and Taeil.” Mark swallowed shakily. “It’s ok. We’re here and we’re going to leave, Ok?”

 

Taeyong’s eyes shifted upwards to look at him. They clouded over in anger and sickness.

 

“You- you fucking left me!” Taeyong lunged but fell to the floor, cursing and screaming in a crazed manner.

 

“ _ What did they do to you _ ?” Mark asked in horror.

 

Taeyong lay on the floor, hands still bound, eyes wide and dangerous.

 

“Taeyong, it’s ok,” Taeil tried to soothe him, “we’ll get you home where Jaehyun is waiting..”

 

“Jaehyun?” Taeyong whispered, suddenly calming at the familiar name.

 

“Yea, of course. Can you get up?” 

 

Taeyong shakily stood, eyes focusing. Mark and Taeil exchanged a look.

 

“Ok. Ok. Mark..where do we go?” A small part of their leader returned, and the two sighed in relief. “We got to get you and Renjun out, ok? Yuta is about to set the bomb off.”

 

Mark and Taeil guided Taeyong out the door, trying to get back to Renjun quickly.

 

A dangerously familiar shout behind them stopped the trio. Mark felt his skin tingle, his blood running cold as he turned around.

 

“Don’t move!” Jackson shouted again. He didn’t hold anything, hands in the air.

 

“Are you stupid?” Taeil almost laughed, aiming his gun at him.

 

“Maybe.” Jackson  _ did  _ laugh, but it was raspy and awkward, like he hadn’t done so in a long time.

 

“But I have a bomb.”

 

Mark put a hand on Taeil, who loaded his gun. “So do we.”

 

“Mine isn’t here, though,” Jackson laughed again, this time lighter. “It’s with your boyfriend.” He motioned at Taeyong, and his head shot up.

 

“What?”

 

“Thanks for the coordinates of your base, dumbass.” Jackson sneered, “I have a team that planted a bomb there right now. You can shoot me but if they hear a single shot they’ll set it off. With all your precious kids and friends in it.”

 

“Stop. Stop!” Taeyong begged, “what do you  _ want _ ?” 

 

“Defuse the bomb here.”

 

“We  _ can’t _ . My teammates are doing that, and we don’t have communication with them.” Mark said coolly.

 

“Alright then.” Jackson shrugged and spoke on his comms, “blow it up, boys.”

 

“No!” The three screamed, and Taeil shot off a round of bullets.

 

Jackson’s body jerked in the air as each bullet hit him, tearing straight through his skin and erupting out his back. He staggered then collapsed, blood running out his mouth and body. He let out a laugh- genuine and light with a bittersweet feeling- an old but calming memory for him. He stilled, eyes unfocused. Dead.

 

Mark was pale, shocked from all that had happened. “We-we need to go. Now.” He forced himself to turn away from the sight, pulling Taeyong along.

 

“Jaehyun- the kids.” Taeyong shook his head in denial, “he didn’t..they  _ can’t _ be..”

 

“We need to  _ go _ !” Mark enforced, tears forming. His legs gave out, and he fell to the floor with Taeyong. Taeil rushed to his side, “Mark, you can’t do this now.”

 

Pounding footsteps alerted them, but Mark felt too numb to move. His mind was blank, his heart empty.

 

“Mark! Taeyong!” A soft voice called out. Not Taeil. 

 

Taeyong knew that voice. He’d heard it whisper sweet comfort at night after a dangerous and terrifying mission. He’d heard that voice joke and laugh in the hallways.He knew the gentleness of it, yet he also recognized the bold passion.

 

The two broken boys looked up into the face of Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write more than one chapter today, and this one is a bit dry too so there’s another one for ya! <3


	17. Chapter Seventeen

“Get out. Go home if you feel that’s safe enough for you.” Chan said quietly, opening the door. 

 

“Thank you,” Haechan said sincerely.

 

“Don’t worry about it.Go.” The boys’ rescuer was gone, disappearing back into the JYP building.

 

“Come on.” Haechan put a brave face on for the youngers. “Let’s listen to him and go.”

 

“But the hyungs..” Jisung looked back desperately, and Haechan had to take a hold of his small face, turning it gently but firmly.

 

“We should go warn SM if the EXO team hasn’t already.”

 

“Right.” Jaemin’s lips shook as he spoke, trying to stay strong- trying to get the memory of Renjun out. He took Chenle’s bruised hand gently.

 

The poor boy had stayed silent, and he wouldn’t tell the others what JYP had done to him, or how he had gotten bruises and cuts. They only hoped he hadn’t been hurt past physical means.

 

“Let’s hurry home.”

 

That phrase should’ve brought comfort- and to most it would have. To  _ normal _ people it would have. But they weren’t normal. They were young and alone. They had their older brothers missing with an unknown fate. Home was the last place they wanted to be. 

 

“I just want to be  _ together _ again.” Chenle finally whispered, “ I want us all to be  _ safe _ .”

 

“I know,” Jisung clung onto him as they walked, arm wrapped around Chenle’s waist. “We’ll get back with everyone else, and then we can finally have a campfire like we planned, right?”

 

“Of course. And we’ll have lots of food.” Haechan said softly. “And we’ll all be together and we can watch the fire before going to sleep.”

 

They walked in silence for a while after that, either dreaming of that bliss or remembering those left behind.

 

The sun was slowly beginning to come up, but the boys were barely halfway. 

 

“Look!” Jisung tugged on Jaemin’s sleeve, which was still stained with blood. “There’s someone running.”

 

Jaemin looked up tiredly to see a blurry shadow running in the grass towards them.

 

“Perhaps we’re hallucinating now..” he murmured. “Perhaps..”

 

“Haechan! Jisung! Chenle! Jaemin!” 

 

“Jaehyun?” The four boys squinted.

 

Jaehyun stumbled forward, holding his side and gasping, “ ah, I’ve been running for  _ forever _ !” 

 

“Why- what-?”

 

“How did you get here?” Jaemin asked, “ you’re still injured!”

 

“I’m fine,” Jaehyun wheezed, standing up, “ I had to come. Suho came back and told us that the mission went wrong. Taeyong fucking  _ lied _ to me-“

 

“But- why did you come?”

 

“They need my help!”

 

“You thought you could take a whole base by  _ yourself _ ?” Jisung felt a smirk slip up.

 

“ _ Well _ I was going to- why are you kids here? By  _ yourself _ ?” Jaehyun had a sudden realization.

 

“We.. someone helped us escape. But we couldn’t get the older members out.” 

 

“Then we should go. Right now.” Jaehyun insisted. 

 

No one resisted, eager to see their members again. Together.

 

“You can make it?” Jaemin checked on Jaehyun’s condition.

 

“It’s just a bullet wound,  _ Jesus _ .”

 

“I don’t think you just heard yourself, but you’re strong enough to annoy me, so let’s go.” Haechan rolled his eyes, hiding his sudden pleasure at seeing a happy and familiar hyung.

 

They began the trek back.

  
  
  
  


The dreaded JYP building came into close view again. Jisung felt chills as he realized they were doing this again. Just last night they had been sneaking in, guns ready and team together. His heart was racing but he felt less fear than before. He would be ready this time.

 

A rustle in the woods a few meters away startled the boys. Jaehyun instinctively  stepped in front of the younger boys, taking out a small gun.

 

He trained it towards the source of the increasingly loud noise, eyes fixed.

 

Someone burst out of the brush, and Jaehyun fired, panicking.

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Someone screamed.

 

Jaehyun opened his eyes, and the younger boys peered around him nervously.

 

“Well, Jaehyun, we’re lucky you were a bad shot there.” Johnny huffed from the ground. He was looking up, annoyed.

 

“Johnny?”

 

More members walked out now, and the younger ones let out exclamations.

 

“Sorry,” Jaehyun apologized, helping Johnny up.

 

“They’re inside still?” Winwin asked anxiously, and Haechan nodded gravely.

 

“That’s why I came- are you guys alright?” Jaehyun paled.

 

Kun was limping, one hand on a sick looking Doyoung. Jungwoo and Winwin looked exhausted and grief stricken. Johnny was also a disastrous mess.

 

“It doesn’t matter right now- we should get inside, make a plan-“

 

“Jeno.” Jaemin suddenly spoke up, counting the faces. 

 

Doyoung, Kun, Winwin, Johnny, Jungwoo. 

 

“Jeno.  _ Where is he _ ?” Jaemin’s voice was unsteady. “Was he caught? Is he inside now? D-did he go back home?”

 

Doyoung looked at the ground, and Jaemin’s heart raced. 

 

“ _ Where is he _ ?”

 

“Jaemin..” Kun reached out to embrace him, holding the boy in a tight grasp.

 

“Kun, what happened?” Jaemin looked into his eyes, and his worst fear was confirmed with that blank yet deeply sad look.

 

“I’m sorry, Jaemin..”

 

“No. No. No no- it can’t- he  _ didn’t _ -“ Jaemin was shaking his head. Impossible. He couldn’t be gone. They’d hadn’t even seen him- he hadn’t seen that smile one last time. He hadn’t told him he loved him.

 

“It’s true, Jaemin.  _ Jeno is dead _ .”

 

With those words, his world came crashing down in a sudden reality. He was  _ dead _ . He’d never hold those hands, see that laugh and smile, touch him ever again. He would never talk to him again. It seemed impossible. 

 

Just yesterday they had been talking to each other. Just yesterday Jeno had told him and Renjun to stay alive. But now  _ he _ wasn’t alive.

 

“Jaemin, baby..” 

 

The other members were in silent shock, and those who already knew went to comfort them.

 

“He’s  _ dead _ .” Jaemin murmured, and Doyoung nodded miserably.

 

“But he’s at peace,” Doyoung whispered, “He’s..” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

 

“I’ve lost him.” Jaemin felt numb.

 

“Renjun. Jaemin, you still have Renjun.” Johnny said softly, unknown to what had occurred in the building. 

 

“You’re right.” Jaemin took a shaky breath, “ I still have him.”

 

Everyone else nodded for his sake, trying to stay strong.

 

“I still have him..I’ve lost Jeno, but I still have Renjun.” Jaemin repeated, slowly looking up, eyes burning with determination, desperate love, and anger. “And I’m not going to lose him either.”

 

“Jaemin..?”

 

“I don’t care what you say. I don’t care what happens to me.” Jaemin said, “but I’m not losing Renjun now. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

With that, he broke out of Kun’s embrace, sprinting for the JYP doors.

 

“ _ Jaemin _ !” Johnny tried to catch him but missed as the boy burst through the door and away.

 

“Fuck!”

 

A loud boom in the distance made the remaining boys jump. 

 

“What was that-?”

 

They didn’t have time to question it. “Just go!” Jaehyun yelled. 

 

“But what about a plan?” Kun asked, but it was clear that was screwed over as everyone pounded inside, not caring about noise anymore. They didn’t care what they destroyed now- they were driven by longing love, the desperate survival, and just a need to find the others again.

 

It was stupid- it was suicide. But no one cared anymore; and as they split up crazily, they only had one thing on their mind:

_ Find their members. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	18. Chapter Eighteen

“ _ Jaehyun _ ?”

 

“Yes, I’m here, Tae. I’m  _ right here _ .” Jaehyun knelt by him, taking his hands gently.

 

Taeyong looked up into his eyes. Those warm, dark eyes that made him melt. Suddenly, he didn’t feel so alone and despairing. Suddenly he felt  _ ok _ .

 

“You’re alive?”

 

“I am. I came for you guys.” Jaehyun reassured. He stroked Taeyong’s hair sofly.

 

“I thought you died..”

 

“Why would I have died?” Jaehyun was shocked, “I was safe at SM base-”

 

“You don't know? They.. they set off a bomb just minutes ago.” Taeil told him, confused. That explained the loud explosion. “If they were telling the truth then SM..”

 

“It’s gone.” There was a brief silence of shock before Taeil said,”Yuta is setting the bomb off right now so we need to go. We still need to meet up with the others. Are the kids safe?”

 

“About that..” Jaehyun finally turned his attention from Taeyong. “We met up with the rest of the tech crew and doctors..and I met the kids too..”

 

“So?”

 

“So..we all ended up meeting outside, and Jaemin and Jeno- then we all came-”

 

“Jaehyun,  _ what are you saying _ ?” Taeyong finally demanded.

 

“We all came back. Everyone’s here now.” Jaehyun looked guilty, “I didn’t think about their safety, I’m sorry-”

 

Mark looked up, panicked. “Haechan’s here then. You brought everyone  _ here _ ?”

 

Jaehyun could only nod, deciding now was a bad time to break the news about Jeno. Something snapped in the two leaders, who quickly leaped to their feet, as if suddenly remembering the members who depended on them.  “Taeil, go find Yuta and try to stop him. Mark, go find the kids. Jaehyun and I will try to find the others too.”

 

“Ok. ok, yeah. Get out as soon as possible,” Mark nodded, exchanging familiar looks with Taeyong before running off, Taeil not far behind. 

 

“Let’s go together, Jaehyun,” Taeyong took his hand, pulling him as they ran.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Winwin was running. Where he was going, what he was doing, he didn’t even know. Why he had been roped into this dangerous mess, he didn’t know either. He was told that he would do simple procedures from a safe zone, but look what had happened. Damned love was going to kill him now. And he didn’t even care.

 

His lungs were about to give out, but his love never would. Not as long as his heart  kept beating.

 

“YUTA!”

 

He stumbled into the confused elder’s arms. “Winwin?” Yuta dropped his gun, eyes widening. His hands shook as Winwin wrapped himself in his embrace. “How are you here? You’re here and..you’re  _ alive _ .”

 

“I was scared, Yuta,” Winwin looked up, eyes teary, “I was scared that you were dead, and after Jeno died-“

 

“He’s  _ dead _ ?” Ten’s head snapped up from his work on a device.

 

“No.” Lucas shook his head, “he-he..”

 

Winwin only cried harder into Yuta’s chest, hands grasping onto his shirt. “Winwinnie, we have a mission to finish,” Yuta took his hands gently and tilted his head upwards to look at him. “I don’t know what happened but I  _ will _ protect you, Ok? I promise. But right now, you need to get out of here so we can set off the bomb.”

 

“Bomb? Right.” Winwin has forgotten about the original plan. “Please, Yuta, I’ll listen to you, but I’m staying with you.” His eyes were begging, and Yuta didn’t know what to say. He would break Winwin’s heart or his own. “Ok, But stay close.” Yuta relented, and Winwin pulled away slightly, satisfied.

 

“Got it!” Ten called, still shaken from Jeno’s news. 

 

“We have 7 minutes. Let’s go!” Yuta pulled Winwin out of the room, Ten and Lucas right on his heels.

 

They rounded a corner and almost ran into someone.

 

“Taeil?”

  
  


“Yuta!” Taeil gasped for breath, “don’t set it off yet!”

 

“Taeil- what do you mean? We already did!” Yuta shouted, “and we need to go!”

 

“No!” Taeil grabbed onto his arm, stumbling. “You guys don’t understand! Winwin-“

 

“He’s here, I know!”

 

“ _ No _ ! He’s here, Jaehyun’s here, the kids are back. Yuta,  _ everyone _ is here. And they don’t know about the bomb.” Taeil finally took a breath as realization hit the younger boys.

 

“It’s impossible to disable it now.” Lucas pointed out, and all hearts raced.

 

They took off, feet pounding on the floor as they ran away from the ticking bomb.

 

“Chenle, holy shit!” Taeil spotted him first, grabbing his arm, “Where is everyone else?”

 

“I don’t know, we all kind of got separated.” Chenle looked confused, “Where is Jisung?”

 

“That’s what we need to know. Get out of this building right now, ok? There’s a bomb, remember, and you need to go. If you see other members take them with you.”

 

Chenle nodded, eyes wide as he turned to run.

 

“Split up. Find anyone and just get out,” Yuta ordered. Winwin followed him, and Lucas and Taeil ran another way. Ten ran downstairs alone.

 

“Maybe if we can get to a room and announce it over speakers?” Winwin suggested, struggling to keep up. Yuta agreed readily and turned around. “I have no idea where that would be but it’s gotta be up here somewhere.”

 

They ran around a corner and straight into something hard. JB’s cold eyes stared at the two, hands clenched around a gun.

 

Fear ran through Yuta, who stepped in front of Winwin. “JB, let us past.”

 

“You’ve ruined everything.” JB hissed, pushing the barrel of the gun until it touched Yuta’s chest. Yuta didn’t move, but he felt Winwin fumbling quietly for the gun on his belt from Chan.

 

“You blew up our base first.” Yuta said cautiously, but his eyes burned.

 

“You still think SM cares about you? You still that place is your home?” JB laughed hoarsely.

 

“I’ve had doubts about both SM and JYP for years. After these past days, I  _ know _ for sure where I stand.”

 

“And where’s that?” JB raised an eyebrow, smiling as he pushed the gun further.

 

He felt Winwin’s hands tighten around his body as he answered, “With no side. I stand with my team and my team only; and we’re going to make sure both sides die after today.”

 

“It looks like you’re the only one that’s going to die today.” JB shrugged.

 

Winwin threw Yuta behind him as shots rang out.

 

Yuta looked up to see JB fall to the ground, eyes shocked but a small smile on his lips as he hit the floor. 

 

“Oh thank god, Winwin, I was wondering when you’d-“ Yuta stopped, still laying on the floor as he looked towards Winwin. The younger boy swayed slightly, hand slowly lifting to his chest. “Winwin?”

 

He crumpled, and Yuta reached out to catch him before he could hit the floor. “Winwin?!”

 

Winwin’s hand slipped away, revealing a growing stain of blood around a small hole by his heart.

 

“No..no..” Yuta mumbled, laying a hand on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. “I’m not a doctor-fuck, Winwin, stay awake!”  He begged, taking his bloody fingers to gather Winwin closer.

 

Winwin’s breathing was ragged as he gasped for oxygen. 

 

“I couldn’t save Jeno..I couldn’t..but I saved  _ you _ ?”

 

“Yes, Winnie, you did. You’re a bastard.” Yuta felt tears falling. “Winwin, don’t die. You can’t leave me alone!”

 

Winwin whispered, “I saved you..but really you saved me and..gave me a life worth living.”

 

“Life isn’t worth living if you die though,” Yuta finally broke down, tears dropping down his face.

 

“I never wanted to make you cry.. but I’m the only one who has.” Winwin frowned, reaching out a hand to weakly wipe at Yuta’s tears.

 

“No, you’re the only one who has given me something to love and care for. That’s why I’m crying..” Yuta told him, stroking his hair.

 

Winwin calmed down, eyelids slowly closing as Yuta silently watched and sobbed. He kneeled over Winwin, touching his soft but now cold face and cursing the harsh world for being so cruel.

 

Footsteps stopped behind him. He didn’t need to turn around as he spoke loud and clear, voice steady, “I’m a rebel. A murderer. I killed JB, and I’ll keep killing everyone who works for JYP or SM.”

 

“Then you can die.” YoungK fired at his head and continued to run off to the rest of his team.

 

Yuta fell forward, blood spilling from his head, staining his hair and running down his neck. He landed on the ground with a soft thud, eyes glazed over, looking at Winwin with a small smile.

 

“ _ I love you _ .”

 

Other JYP agents ran past, ignoring the three dead bodies. Someone even tripped over a stray arm but continued on. They ignored their own team member, who lay alone on the hard floor. They especially ignored the two bodies that lay beside each other, one’s arm laying across the chest of another. They were cold lying in a pool of blood, but they were warm next to each other. They were dead, but they were far from lonely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it had to be done! I’ve drawn it out but this had to happen aah. Thank you for the love! <3


	19. Chapter Nineteen

“Taeyong!” Taeil screamed, running to the leader, who was following Jaehyun downstairs. His head looked up, worried when he saw how panicked the elder was.

 

“It’s off- it’s too late.”

 

“Fuck.” Taeyong hadn’t considered what to do past this point. Do they keep finding everyone or do they get out right now?

 

“We have a little extra time, right? The bomb we planted is the main bomb and other smaller ones are connected. So the building won’t completely blow up at once. We still have time, Taeyong.”

 

“You’re right. Of course. Keep hurrying then.” Taeyong ordered, continuing downstairs with Jaehyun.

 

They ran into the sight of Doyoung, Kun, and Jungwoo- their fists landing on the faces of JYP members.

 

“Where are they?” Doyoung was screaming, hands bruised and bloody.

 

“Doyoung!” Taeyong ran forward to stop him. “We’re here. We’re _right here_.”

 

Time slowed for a moment before he continued,” And there’s no time.”

 

“The bombs?” Jungwoo guessed, and Doyoung blinked, suddenly remembering his tech. Taeyong nodded, and the three let go of their hold.

 

A loud scream scared them, and they all felt their heart race at the pained sound of their maknae, immediately rushing to find him.

 

Doyoung didn’t even realize what happened, but he become aware that he had gotten split up with the others in the midst of their scramble.

 

He turned a corner to see Jisung being dragged into a room. He ran after him, screeching to a stop in the doorway as Jisung’s kidnapper looked at him warily. There was a knife pressed against the boy’s neck, and Jisung had silent tears running down his small cheeks.

 

“It’s ok, Jisung. It’s ok.” He reassured him, taking a small step.

 

“Get back,” Junho warned, tightening his hold on Jisung’s small frame.

 

“ _It’s alright_.” Doyoung didn’t take his eyes off Jisung, the younger staring at him with wide, pained eyes.

 

“When has it ever been alright, Doyoung?” Jisung’s lip trembled. “When will it finally just be _ok_?”

 

“You’ve done amazing, Jisung. I promise you, you’ve been so strong this whole time.” Doyoung whispered.

 

“Stay away!” Junho sounded more scared than threatening as he backed up into a pile of bricks and trash. He didn’t want to kill a kid.

 

Doyoung reached a hand out to Jisung. “No one ever wanted this for you.”

 

Jisung swallowed, fearing what might come next. Doyoung reached out again, but his arm turned towards Junho. Without thinking, he felt his fingers grasp the knife and pull it away from Jisung’s neck.

 

He didn’t feel any pain as the blade cut into his palm, warm blood trickling down. He didn’t feel any pain as he swung towards Junho, inserting the knife in cleanly. He didn’t feel any pain when Junho reached back and threw one of the bricks, and he didn’t feel anything when it collided with his head.

 

But his heart burned and broke when he caught sight of Jisung’s horrified face. His heart ached at leaving his team like this. His heart _screamed_ at the thought of leaving Kun without a goodbye.

 

And his heart stopped when he reached the floor, blood spilling out of his smashed head.

 

Jisung shook his head, backing out of the room, face pale. He didn’t know what he had just witnessed as he stumbled away. The sound of Doyoung’s head cracking pounded in his head over and over again.

 

Taeyong reached him first, taking his hand and repeatedly asking what happened. His dazed and teary look as he managed, “Doyoung.” told Taeyong everything. He wrapped the younger boy in a hug before pleading at him to move. Jisung followed numbly.

 

A loud explosion almost took them off their feet. Taeyong heard the building groan, and screams were heard as part of the base collapsed.

 

One of the bombs had gone off. They had little to no time now, and Taeyong began to run for the exit with Jisung. He would save at least one person’s life.

  
  
  
  


 

“RENJUN!” Jaemin screamed, pushing past a stunned JYP guard. He had no idea where he was going as he stumbled into random rooms, but he was going to be damned if he didn’t at least try. He finally found his way up the stairs, looking into their prison room, now empty.

 

He turned around and walked down another hallway in a drunken manner, tears falling as he whimpered, “Renjun?”

 

“ _Nana_?”

 

His head shot up as he backed up and burst into a room. Renjun lay on the floor, gun in a weak grasp, staring up into Jaemin. His eyes were warm and comforting as Jaemin collapsed in front of him, sobbing. Renjun took Jaemin’s hands and rubbed them.

 

“Why are you here again, Nana? You should be gone.” Renjun whispered softly, “ _Why did you come back_? You should have gone to find Jeno and stay safe..”

 

 _He didn’t know_ , Jaemin realized, causing him to cry harder. “Jaemin, there’s a bomb- you need to go.”

 

“No. No- I’m not going to be helpless again. I can’t lose someone else.” Jaemin’s fingers touched Renjun’s blood soaked shirt, and he shivered.

 

“Jaemin, let’s not do this again,” Renjun pleaded, “I’m bleeding out slowly. You need to find Jeno and-”

 

“You don’t understand,” Jaemin cried, “Jeno is _gone_.”

 

Renjun’s hands dropped in shock, and he trembled. “Jaemin.. You can’t be serious.. You’re lying, aren’t you? _Please_ be lying,” He begged. “I want to. I desperately want to believe something else,” Jaemin wiped at his face. “But it’s true. And I don’t want to go anywhere. I just want to stay with you.”

 

“Jae-”

 

“Renjun, look who we’ve lost! Probably even more as we sit here! I don’t want to do this anymore. I want to settle down and just stay with you before I lose you too.”

 

“We never got to say goodbye..I never told him how I loved him..” Renjun whispered brokenly. “I know. I just want to forget this and go to a nice place away from here,” Jaemin wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I think we’ll do that soon,” Renjun nodded, tears streaming down his face. “You think we’ll find peace? Maybe even find Jeno?”

 

“It’s not heaven if I’m not with you all. So either I pay for a shitty life or we’ll find each other- Because we sure as hell deserve that now.” Jaemin took a deep breath, listening to Renjun’s ragged gasps.

 

“I love you, Na Jaemin.”

 

“I love _you_ , Huang Renjun.”

 

Both of their heads turned upwards, Jaemin tightening his hold on Renjun.

 

“ _I love you, Lee Jeno_.” The sky rumbled with thunder, as if he was replying to them.

 

“I feel strangely calm,” Renjun finally said after a pause of silence. “It’s not weird, just...”

 

“..New.” Jaemin nodded, daring to look him in the eyes. “And it feels nice.” Their eyes were sad, their hearts were broken, but deep down they both knew that they had reached a point where they could become truly free and happy. “It took a lot, but I think we’ve finally made it.”

 

“Aren’t we giving up?” Renjun asked, mind whirling.

 

“I think we’re finally starting.” Jaemin looked into his eyes once more, and nothing else mattered. A hot, fierce blast hit them, burning their bodies, but it couldn’t break them anymore then they already were. The world around them erupted in fire, bricks and bits of wood flying around them. Smoke and ash smothered the air, but Renjun found that he could finally breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well you wondered about renmin and there it is! I had no idea how i would do it even though i knew i would, and im sorry! Also our bunny :( but thank you soo much for reading <3 I think there will only be a few more chapters, but i appreciate all the positive comments and love!


	20. Chapter Twenty

~~~~“STAY HERE.” Taeyong left Jisung outside alone, running back in.

 

Already, the building was crumbling down, and the last two bomb would end it.

 

“Where’s Ten?” Johnny worriedly passed Taeyong, who shouted an “I don’t know”.

 

“Did anyone get hurt when it exploded?” Jaehyun caught up with him, and he once again could only shrug.

 

He was scared shitless, and he had no idea where to go. People were tripping, shooting, running, and screaming everywhere.

 

“Doyoung!” Kun was sobbing, “doyoung, _where is he_?”

 

“Everyone, just get out!” Taeyong screamed, “we need to go no matter what!”

 

Kun shook his head and ran upstairs, avoiding Jaehyun’s grasp and calling Doyoung’s name. Taeyong didn’t see him ever again.

 

“Ten!” Johnny screamed, rushing over to the boy. He wrapped him in a hug right before the ceiling caved in on them. Cement, ash, and dirt fell around them & on top of them- trapping the two inside.

 

“I haven’t seen you this whole time..are you ok?” Ten whispered.

 

“No.” Johnny shook, his body still shielding Ten. “But I think maybe I am now?”

 

Ten felt the tall boy go still, and knew it was only a matter of time before he suffocated. He took in the scent of Johnny, relishing in the familiar and calming comfort as his lungs struggled and strained, forcing himself to calm as he closed his eyelids.

  
  


Mark was racing to find Haechan. He needed to see him again, to embrace him and hear his voice.

 

“Help!” A small voice cried under a pile of wood and bricks. Mark stopped to look under, heart fearful at the youth in the boy’s voice.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“H-hyunjin.”

 

“You’re Chan’s kid.” Mark realized, instantly moving the pile of rock. He pulled Hyunjin out gently, careful not to injure his bruised legs anymore. “It’s ok. Don’t worry, you’ll be ok.” Mark promised. “I got you.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Hyunjin’s lip trembled, his face scrunching up in tears.

 

“Don’t be- _it’s ok_.” Mark didn’t know if he was telling this to Hyunjin or himself anymore. He supported the kid down the stairs, leading him to the exit.

 

“ _Mark_!”

 

His blood ran cold, and his heart beat like crazy as he turned around to see him.

 

Haechan stood there, hair damp with sweat, eyes bloodshot, and face bruised and dirty. But he was still so _beautiful_.

 

Time seemed to slow as he stared at Haechan from across the room, eyes longing and desperate.

 

“ _MARK_!”

 

Another bomb went off, and the building shook. Mark looked up to see something falling, and without thinking, he threw Hyunjin forward.

 

He didn’t hear anything but Haechan’s screams as he was covered in large pieces of rock. Something landed on his stomach, something sharp, and Mark felt his life drain.

 

Haechan scrambled close to him, crying and trying to get him out.

 

“Why? Why?” He was pleading, failing to lift anything. He collapsed next to Mark, crying.

 

“I promised Chan..” Mark whispered.

 

“You promised _me_.” Haechan sobbed. “I promised you I would see you again. I have..haven’t I? I don’t lie, Donghyuk.” Mark tried to smile past the pain.

 

“I hate you. Mark, I fucking hate you.”

 

“I love you too.” Mark murmured, warm blood spreading across his body. He was _so_ tired. “Protect them for us..”

 

Chenle was by Haechan’s side, pulling him away to protect him from watching it end.

 

“No! _No_!” Haechan was screaming, but Jungwoo rushed over and helped Chenle.

Jisung pulled the crying Haechan to his side and clung onto Chenle, the three waiting for their hyungs to come back out. But they didn’t.

 

They watched from outside, watching all of them running towards the exit, desperately trying to get to them. Desperately trying to survive. But fate didn’t agree with them.

 

The three still remember all their faces as they watched the building collapse right in front of them, trapping the five members inside.

 

They could still hear their own screams and begs as they ran up to the pile, pleading for their hyungs to stay alive.

 

“Go.” Taeyong’s voice was weak. “The last bomb will blow up soon, and you need to be far away from this.”

 

“Taeyong,” Jisung cried, “we can’t.”

 

“Go live. Go live without us- go live _for us_. For you. Never trust, never hesitate-“

 

“I know, always kill.” Chenle nodded, tears flowing.

 

“No.” Taeyong’s voice was firm. “SM fed us that bullshit, but it shouldn’t be true. I regret not hesitating more. I regret not enjoying the small moments together where we just lived _freely_. Take chances but hesitate so you don’t miss everything. Don’t kill. Your lives matter just like everyone else’s, and..just.. stay far far away from any war like this.”

 

Haechan’s fists stopped pounding against the rock, his legs giving out as he leaned his head against it.

 

“And I’ve always trusted you. It may have seemed dangerous, but when I think about it, I have _always_ trusted my members. So trust each other and don’t ruin that.” Taeyong told them.

 

“Please don’t leave us.” Jisung whispered.

 

“We’re going to, and you guys are going to grow up in a nice happy life.” Taeyong told them, “That’s an order.”

 

“Yes, hyung.” The three voices cracked, and they forced themselves to move when Taeil told them to again.

 

Inside, Taeyong wrapped his hands around Jaehyun. “This last moment is something we’ll enjoy. We’ll be free.” He told them.

 

“I don’t remember this being in the job description,” Lucas smiled weakly, laying his head on Jungwoo.

 

“It’s been too long of a ride, boys.” Taeil shook his head, “but I’ve shared it with you. I think..maybe we are very lucky to have that.”

 

“Very lucky.” Jaehyun turned to Taeyong, hands gentle and soft as he embraced him. His lips landed on his, staying there for a sweet moment before he drew back.

 

“We aren’t dying in vain. This war will finally be over. And we won’t die just as fighters, or lovers, or even agents. Let’s just die _together_.” Taeyong signed contentedly. Never before did he think that he would be here now, so willing and ready to leave his life. But as time ticked down, he knew that they were going to continue on together, like they always had. They would find each other again.

 

Fire hit them, and they were filled with intense warmth. Pain even, but it wasn’t as strong as they’d thought it would be.

  


Haechan, Chenle, and Jisung watched, not even far away, as the building erupted into fire and grew.

 

“When I said I wanted a campfire..” Jisung whispered, “this isn’t what I wanted.”

 

“No one wanted it like this.” Chenle held his hand, his eyes watching the flames grow.

 

“But it happened.” Haechan murmured. “Everyone except Jeno..they’re here. _We’re together_.”

 

The building groaned and collapsed, the fire crackling.

 

“I suppose you’re right. Everyone is here at the fire. But we didn’t join it.” Jisung’s heart couldn’t take anymore pain.

 

“We can.” Haechan smiled, taking their hands. “We will meet them again one day.”

 

“We’ve lived. In many ways we haven’t. This is all we’ve experienced. But I think we’ve lived a worthy life for them and for us. They have too.” Chenle met their eyes, and Jisung repeated, “ _we will meet them again someday_.”

 

They started walking, not minding the fire that surrounded them. It was burning; it was painful, and smoke hit their vision and skin. It was warm and bittersweet. They continued walking, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I said that I had a few more chapters I meant one more. It seemed too long to draw out anymore but aah! I’m so sorry! It’s up to you to interpret the ending to see if I killed them all. Which way were they walking?  
> I know this story had dry and cringe points but I hope it was worth reading. I thoroughly appreciate all the positive comments, and it really helped :)  
> I have another really short Nct story to post, and can’t promise it’ll be any better but I hope you look forward to it!  
> But I want to really thank you guys for reading this shit♡♡it means a lot. Thank you and I love you!


End file.
